Por Pegaso
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Saori Kido (Athena) y Shoko de Equuleus están enamoradas de Seiya y tratarán de quedarse con el Caballero de Pegaso.
1. Chapter 1

Por Pegaso

Saori Kido y Shoko aman al mismo chico y harán lo que sea para ganar su amor.

ADVERTENCIA. Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los créditos al maestro Masami Kurumada.

Antes que nada, agradecimientos al autor javipozos con sus historias "Athena y sus sementales" y "Devuélveme a mi Pegaso" las cuales me inspiraron en hacer este fic. No es igual a sus historias, pero en algo se parecen.

**Capítulo 01. **Confesión.

5 años. Han pasado 5 años desde la derrota de Hades a manos de Atenea y sus caballeros los cuales lucharon hasta más no poder. Muchas batallas y guerras santas azotaron la humanidad en tiempos modernos y ocasionaron muchas muertes de inocentes. De suerte todo había terminado y la humanidad ha vivido en armonía durante mucho tiempo.

En el santuario, gracias a Saori, se lograron revivir a los caballeros dorados que habían caído en la batalla contra Hades, incluyendo a aquellos que habían sido malvados como Saga, Afrodita y Camus. Se arrepintieron de sus pecados y fueron perdonados por Athena y volvieron a sus viejos puestos. En el caso de Géminis, él y su hermano gemelo Kanon compartirían la casa de Géminis.

Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena, ahora era una joven de 18 años al igual que todos sus caballeros de bronce y sus Saintias. Su puesto como diosa y jefa de la Fundación de su fallecido abuelo era algo agotador, pero ella siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, en especial de cierto caballero en el cual confiaba mucho, pero, sobre todo, amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se trataba del Santo de Pegaso, Seiya, un simple caballero de bronce y apodado como "El Asesino de Dioses" era el caballero más querido y amado por Athena. ¿Cuál era el problema? Durante las batallas contra Poseidón y Hades aparecieron las Saintias, mujeres con armaduras que pelearían a su lado, quienes ayudaron a los caballeros a derrotar a los dioses malignos.

¿Qué tenían que ver las Saintias en todo esto? Pues que una de ellas se había interesado mucho en "su" caballero. Se trataba de Shoko, Saintia del Caballo Menor, quien últimamente se juntaba mucho con Seiya, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Saori.

Shoko era una bella joven de cabello rosa y ojos rojos, quien se había unido a las filas de Athena para tratar de salvar a su hermana quien había sido posesionada por la Diosa de la Discordia, Eris. Seiya logró derrotar a la diosa y salvó a Kyoko, hermana de Shoko, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. La Saintia comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos afectivos hacia el Pegaso luego de esto y de varias ocasiones en las que la salvó. Shoko le pidió a Seiya que la entrenara para poder mejorar su poder, cosa que era verdad a medias, ya que la chica quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Pero volviendo. Ese día en el santuario iba a ser algo peculiar ya que, recibirían una visita inesperada de un familiar de la diosa Athena. Mientras con nuestro protagonista…

Seiya, Caballero de Pegaso, había estado muy pensativo en esos días. Su corazón era un lio en esos momentos, ¿la razón? Simple. Amor, esa palabra que era una confusión total para el Pegaso. Según las leyes de Japón y de la mayoría de países en el mundo, solo se puede tener y casar con una persona, el problema era que no podía decidirse por dos mujeres que tenía en su vida, aunque tenía más chances con una que con la otra.

Shoko y Saori Kido eran los nombres de las mujeres de las que estaba enamorado. Si lo pusiera en modo de poder, tenía más posibilidades de salir con Shoko que con Saori, por que la peli lila era su diosa, la persona que debía proteger a toda costa, era obvio que nunca le prestaría atención, sus deberes de diosa no le permitirían andar con un simple caballero, además se trataba de Athena, la diosa de la guerra que nunca había tenido amantes.

Pero mientras pensaba, una deidad bajó del cielo hacia donde se encontraba el caballero. Era una mujer de cabello morado algo oscuro, de ojos verdes, excelente figura con un busto algo grande y vistiendo ropas griegas. Seiya no se alarmó ya que no sintió nada de maldad en ese cosmos, luego de varios años logró mejorar su capacidad para distinguir un cosmos malvado de uno bueno.

Notó que el cosmos de la persona que tenía enfrente era tan puro y cálido como el de Saori. La mujer se acercó un poco al castaño quien no retrocedió.

\- ¿Tu eres Seiya? – preguntó la mujer con una bella voz.

\- S-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres?

Normalmente la diosa se enojaría por tal falta de respeto, pero lo dejó pasar por alto ya que notó que la inteligencia y educación del caballero no era tan buena que digamos.

-Me llamo Metis, aunque me conocen más como la madre de Athena.

\- Soy Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso – se presentó el chico quien no reaccionaba por lo dicho por la diosa, pero que de repente - ¡¿L-L-La mamá de Athena?!

\- Sí, gusto en conocerte, Seiya de Pegaso.

\- I-Igualmente. A-A Saori, digo, a Athena le encantará verla.

\- Eso espero. ¿Podrías guiarme hacia donde esta Athena? Hace siglos que no bajo a la Tierra y ya ni recuerdo como era antes – dijo Metis muy avergonzada.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el caballero quien guio a la deidad hacia la casa de Athena. Pasaron por las 12 casas con permiso de los caballeros quienes al sentir el cosmos tan poderoso de Metis, se inclinaron dando señal de respeto hacia la diosa, cosa que bendijo y agradeció. Cuando llegaron…

\- ¿¡Que significa esto!? – exclamó Saori muy sorprendida de ver a "su" madre.

\- ¿Cómo estas mi pequeña Athena? – dijo la mujer quien se dirigió a abrazar a su hija. En el lugar no solo se encontraban ellos 3, también llegaron todos los caballeros dorados, los caballeros de bronce y las Saintias, entre ellas, Shoko.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que Zeus te había encerrado en su vientre? – dijo Saori.

\- Eso sí, pero salí ya que perdió una apuesta conmigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

\- Bueno, los dioses del Olimpo querían comenzar un torneo de futbol, pero no tenían una cancha apropiada para jugar y ya estaban hartos de ver futbol en el televisor.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo tienen televisor en el Olimpo?

\- Contratamos servicio, así como Wifi ilimitado, digno de dioses.

\- ¿Esta bien? – la peli lila no podía creer que ya estuvieran tan actualizados en el Olimpo.

\- ¡¿Cuál es la clave?! – dijeron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Cállense! – gritó Saori, a lo que todos se callaron – Pero volviendo, ¿Qué apuesta ganaste para que padre te dejara libre?

\- Simple mi pequeña Athena – dijo Metis quien esbozó una sonrisa un poco malvada – le dije que, si en 1 mes no lograba crear una cancha de futbol tipo las canchas de Súper Campeones, me dejaría libre y me daría el rango de diosa.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Pues resulta que solo terminó la mitad de la cancha. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando vio que no terminó y perdió la apuesta.

\- ¿Y lo aceptó, así como así?

\- Al inicio se negó, pero cuando lo amenacé con cancelar el servicio del Wifi, no le quedó más opción de cumplirlo.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Quise venir a ver como estabas, además quería ver como estaba el Santuario, he sabido que la paz reina en estos días.

\- Así es – dijo Saori con más calma – gracias a mis caballeros todo ha salido de maravilla.

\- Me alegro – dijo Metis con una sonrisa – por cierto, quisiera quedarme un tiempo aquí.

\- Seguro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Incluso te puedo poner a uno de mis caballeros a cuidarte.

\- No manden a Shaka – dijo Milo en un susurro hacia algunos de los caballeros dorados quienes se rieron por lo bajo.

\- Te escuché idiota – dijo el Caballero de Virgo algo molesto.

\- ¡Compórtense! – dijo Dohko rejuvenecido.

\- Me gusta que te preocupes por mi hija, pero me gustaría hacerte una petición – dijo la madre de Athena con una sonrisa algo divertida – Quiero que Seiya de Pegaso me acompañe – dijo mientras abrazaba al Pegaso muy cariñosamente.

Todo el mundo quedó callado, pero en eso…

\- ¿Qué es este cosmos? – dijo Saga algo preocupado – Se sienten unas ganas de matar increíbles.

\- Tienes razón – hablaba Aioria – este cosmos… es de… ¡más de 9000!

\- ¡9000! – dijo su hermano Aioros - ¡eso es imposible!

\- ¿Me puedes decir de quién es ese cosmos? Ya no quiero seguir escuchando a estos dos y sus referencias de Dragon Ball Z – susurraba Shion, antiguo Caballero de Aries a su amigo Dohko.

\- Mira delante de ti – le respondió el Caballero de Libra señalando a Saori. Shion al ver a Athena notó como un aura negra la envolvía, pero notó que no era la única, también la Saintia del Caballo Menor estaba en las mismas condiciones que la diosa.

\- ¡¿Por qué Seiya de todos mis caballeros?! – exclamó Saori tratando inútilmente de esconder sus celos.

\- ¡Es verdad! De todos ellos, ¡¿Por qué escoge a Seiya-san?! – reclamó Shoko en el mismo estado que Saori.

\- Es sencillo – dijo Metis ignorando los celos de ambas chicas – Seiya es uno de los pocos humanos que conozco que no es arrogante, no se deja llevar por título o status divino, es bueno escuchando a los demás, sencillamente es perfecto. No se parece nada a tu padre, él solo piensa en él y en nadie más. Sabes, si me lo permites podría hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó muy temerosa Saori.

\- ¿Podrías darme tu bendición para casarme con Seiya? – soltó una pequeña broma hacia su hija. Pero podemos decir que todo el mundo quedó más callado que la escuela en domingo, nadie hablaba ni siquiera para susurrar algo.

Los caballeros dorados tenían la boca hasta bajo por la repentina confesión de la madre de su diosa, prácticamente era una confesión de amor y, es más, Seiya casándose con una diosa era algo inaudito ya que no se miraba todos los días que un mortal se casara con una diosa.

Los compañeros de Seiya eran otro cuento. Shun estaba en shock y no entendía del todo. Hyoga lloraba cómicamente por la suerte de su amigo con las mujeres y deseaba que él también tuviera esa suerte. Shiryu miraba algo confundido la situación. Ikki por su parte solo trataba de no reírse ya que no creía que Seiya se fuera a comprometer así.

Las Saintias miraban la confesión como algo bello, pero una de ellas no lo miraba así, al igual que su diosa. La Saintia de Equuleus estaba en un aura asesina mientras sus compañeras solo miraban con algo de temor a la peli rosa.

\- ¡No! – dijeron Shoko y Saori al mismo tiempo, pero no fue la única vez que lo hicieron - ¡Seiya no es ningún juguete! ¡Él es mío! – se quedaron viendo - ¡¿Cómo que es tuyo Saori-san / Shoko-san?! ¡Deja de copiarme!

\- ¿Cómo que es suyo? – preguntó Metis aguantando la risa – Hasta donde yo sepa, Seiya no tiene novia ni mucho menos pretendiente.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamaron ambas chicas al Pegaso.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – preguntó muy nervioso el castaño quien vio como ambas chicas se acercaban a él, para impresión de todos los caballeros y Saintias ahí presentes.

\- ¡Me gustas Seiya! – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? – pasaron los famosos 3 puntos antes de que en todo el Santuario se escuchara un gran ¡EEEEEEEEHHH! No cabe resaltar como se encontraban todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¡Maldito Seiya, siempre tan suertudo! – dijo Hyoga muy celoso.

\- El macho – dijo Ikki.

\- ¡Tú debes ser el guerrero dragón Seiya! – le dijo Shun quien notó como los demás lo quedaban viendo.

\- Shun, yo soy el guerrero del dragón – le dijo Shiryu, cosa que hizo que Shun bajara su cabeza muy avergonzado por su comentario.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado – sugirió Mu – lo importante ahora es este asunto de Athena y de Shoko.

\- Ciertamente tenemos un problema aquí – dijo Dohko.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema maestro? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Como saben, Athena ha sido conocida como una de las 3 diosas vírgenes. Es la diosa que nunca se le ha conocido un amante, nunca se casó o dejó descendientes.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Hyoga - ¿Quiénes son las otras dos diosas vírgenes a parte de Athena?

\- Yo te contestaré eso – dijo Camus, Caballero de Acuario y maestro del maestro del cisne. Hyoga se sorprendió por eso, pero se llevó una mala impresión cuando vio como el Santo de Oro sacaba su celular y comenzaba a tratar de buscar en Google - ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Camus? – dijo preocupado Saga.

\- Se cayó la señal – dijo Camus – lo siento Hyoga, pero sin internet no puedo meterme a Wikipedia.

\- Oye Dohko – llamó Shion a su amigo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de todos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shion?

\- ¿Por qué los caballeros de esta época son tan imbéciles? – preguntó el Patriarca.

\- No lo sé – dijo el maestro de Shiryu – los únicos que medio están buenos somos tu y yo – Ambos caballeros volvieron donde los demás y hablaron del asunto de la confesión de Saori y Shoko.

\- Silencio – dijo Dohko ya que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Silencio – habló Shion más fuerte, pero todo seguía igual.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que causó que todos se callaran, excepto algunos caballeros de bronce.

\- ¡Eso es más malo que el maestro Dohko contando chistes! – gritó Shiryu.

\- ¡El maestro Camus con ese pelo no se mira muy macho! – gritó el cisne.

\- ¡No diré que vi a mi hermano llorando con el final de Dragon Ball GT! – ahora era Andrómeda quien gritaba.

\- ¡Viva Messi y todo el Barcelona! – gritaba el Pegaso.

\- ¡¿Quieren que ignore que vi a Afrodita y a Kanon besándose?! – gritó el Fénix.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – gritaron todos los involucrados en los gritos de los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- Se me chispoteó – se disculparon los chicos.

\- Volvamos al tema – dijo el Caballero de Libra quien se dirigió a la peli lila – Athena, usted es considerada la diosa más pura del Olimpo. Se le conoce como la diosa que nunca se interesó por el romance o tuvo algún amante, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una diosa como usted se interesaría por uno de sus Caballeros?

\- Lo mismo podría decirle a usted Shoko-san – ahora hablaba el ex Aries – las Saintias son conocidas por ser las damas que protegen a Athena, siempre deben ser puras durante su servicio. Coincido con Dohko, ¿Por qué se enamora de un Caballero? Y es más ¿El Caballero más valioso para Athena y de quien también está interesada?

\- Inicio yo – habló Saori – Sé muy bien que como Athena, no debo tener interés en el romance y como dijo Mu, debo querer a mis caballeros por igual. Pero el problema es que nunca había conocido a alguien como Seiya. Alguien que sacrifica su propia vida por proteger a alguien es algo digno, creo que esas cosas fueron clave para que me enamorara de él.

\- No es algo raro – hablaba Shaka – Desde la era de los mitos, Athena siempre ha tenido una cierta preferencia hacia Pegaso. En todas las veces que Athena a reencarnado, siempre ha tenido ese cariño hacia el Pegaso.

\- Ya veo – dijo el Caballero de Aries - ¿Qué hay de ti Shoko-san?

\- B-Bueno – la voz de la peli roja se escuchaba algo nerviosa, pero luego cambió a su voz normal – Seiya-san es uno de los pocos hombres que me ha ayudado bastante. Siempre que estaba en problemas, ahí estaba él. Además, le estoy eternamente agradecida por haber salvado a mi hermana. Sinceramente lo quiero, del mismo modo que Saori-san.

\- Chicas – Seiya no hallaba que decir, estaba mudo. Las dos chicas de las que estaba interesado, sentían lo mismo que él.

\- ¡Esto está mal! – dijo Milo – Athena, usted es una diosa, no debe juntarse de esa manera ante un simple humano.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Escorpión – dijo Kanon – Seiya no cumple con las condiciones de llevar ese trato con usted Athena.

\- Yo no le veo nada de malo – hablaba Aioria.

\- Mírenlo desde otro ángulo – opinaba Shun – Saori-san puede ser la reencarnación de Athena, pero ella tiene su lado humano, y creo que merece ser querida y amada por algún hombre, y Seiya fue a ser ese hombre. Lo mismo se podría decir de Shoko-san.

\- Shun – Saori estaba feliz de que uno de sus caballeros le apoyaba.

\- ¿Saben? – hablaba Mii – Creo que deberíamos dejarlo todo en manos de Seiya-san.

\- Tienes razón Mii. Seiya-san… - la Saintia de Equuleus esperaba ver a su amado, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que el Santo de Pegaso no se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Y Seiya? – preguntó Saori algo triste - ¿No lo vieron irse? – Todos los caballeros y Saintias negaron a excepción de Ikki – Ikki, ¿sabes algo?

\- Mientras ustedes discutían sobre quien se quedaba con el asno alado, se fue con Hyoga y Shiryu, dijeron que iban a ver el Real Madrid Barcelona o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Y yo que? – preguntó Metis quien había quedado a un lado del asunto - ¡Seiya! ¡Espérame! ¡Quiero ver El Clásico también! – esto último lo dijo mientras se iba corriendo en dirección del Pegaso.

\- ¿Saben? Yo también me voy – decía el Caballero del León – Ya va a comenzar Pokémon.

\- ¿Aun miras Pokémon? – preguntó su hermano muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – respondió su hermano algo enojado – Tu miras My Little Pony y no te digo nada.

Todos los Caballeros ahí presentes le hicieron mofa al Caballero Dorado quien estaba sumamente avergonzado, pero juró que se vengaría de su hermano cuando pudiese. Mientras con Shoko y Saori…

-Shoko-san – llamó la diosa a su Saintia - ¿podemos hablar en privado?

\- E-Esta bien – la Saintia de Equuleus sentía una mala vibra, pero no perdía nada con escuchar lo que Saori le fuera a decir.

Ambas jóvenes fueron al interior del Santuario, exactamente al cuarto de Athena. La peli rosa iba algo nerviosa, no por el hecho de no conocer el lugar, sino más bien por qué no tenía idea de lo que Saori le diría, ahora ambas sabían de que les gustaba el mismo chico, por lo que las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrían diferentes. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Saori se volteo a ver a la joven.

-Shoko-san, quiero que hagamos un trato.

\- ¿Trato? – la Saintia no tenía ni la más remota idea de que trataba el asunto - ¿de qué está hablando Saori-san?

\- Shoko-san, por lo que tengo entendido a ti también te gusta Seiya ¿no?

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso de que me guste Seiya-san?

\- Tratemos de averiguar a quien quiere más Seiya – dijo Saori.

\- ¿A quién quiere más Seiya-san? – Shoko aún no entendía nada.

\- Yo quiero mucho a Seiya – habló la diosa – No solo lo quiero como Caballero, lo amo como hombre y aunque la tradición dice que yo, Athena, nunca he tenido amantes, eso no significa que mi parte humana exija amor.

\- Te comprendo – dijo Shoko – nunca me había interesado el amor o el tener una relación con alguien hasta que conocí a Seiya-san.

\- ¿Sabes Shoko-san? – habló la peli lila – Seiya a veces puede ser muy despistado y no es tan galán con las mujeres, pero cuando tiene un objetivo en mente no se detendrá hasta lograrlo.

\- Esas fueron las cosas que hizo que me enamorara de él. Seiya-san es especial – dijo Shoko algo sonrojada.

\- Yo también – dijo Saori en las mismas condiciones – dejando eso a un lado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Averiguamos a quien quiere más Seiya?

\- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero veremos quién gana en esta, Athena.

\- Así es, veremos quién sale triunfadora de esto, Saintia de Equuleus.

Ambas chicas cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos. Así, comenzaría la lucha por el Pegaso, una batalla que tendría muchas situaciones desde cómicas como los discursos de Maduro hasta confusas como entender el final del Evangelion.

¿Qué opina nuestro protagonista?

En esos momentos, Seiya se encontraba en una situación muy complicada…

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es penal?! – reclamó Hyoga - ¡Hasta un ciego pudo haberlo visto!

\- ¡Esa falta es más falsa que la honestidad de un político! – ahora era Shiryu.

Sí, Pegaso se encontraba entre sus dos amigos reclamando fuerte sobre el Clásico, cabe destacar que Hyoga le iba al Madrid mientras que Shiryu y Seiya al Barcelona, pero el Dragon estaba discutiendo con el cisne por una supuesta falta penal.

-_Este será un partido muy largo _– pensó el Pegaso – _no puede ponerse peor _–

\- Seiya – escuchó una voz y notó quien era.

\- ¿M-Metis?

\- Que malo eres Seiya – le reclamó la diosa con un puchero – me dejaste sola, quería ver el partido contigo y… ¡¿Penal para Madrid?!

\- Sí – dijo Shiryu con algo de enojo – ese arbitro está más ciego que un ciego.

\- ¿Cuál ciego? – los chicos miraron a la diosa – Era un claro penal.

\- ¿Lo ves Shiryu? Hasta la diosa Metis esta con el Madrid – habló Hyoga muy arrogante.

\- Tu equipo ni con todos los dioses del Olimpo podrán derrotar al poderoso Barcelona.

\- ¿Quieres apostar Shiryu?

\- ¿Qué apuesta?

\- Al que su equipo pierda, deberá cumplir un castigo.

\- Me gusta la idea.

\- Yo también me uno – dijo la diosa.

\- Bueno, qué más da – dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Qué apostamos Hyoga?

\- Lo decidiremos cuando haya terminado el partido, hagan sus apuestas.

\- Yo obviamente le voy al Madrid – dijo Metis.

\- Mi Barcelona no me fallará – habló el dragón con mucha seguridad.

\- El Madrid aplastará al Barca – dijo el rubio.

\- Creo que… voy a apostarle al Madrid – habló Seiya quien dejó confundidos a los 3.

\- ¡¿Al Madrid?! ¡Pero si tú eres Barcelona! – le reclamó el peli negro.

\- Lo hago más por el hecho de que el Madrid está jugando mejor, soy Barca, pero aceptó mi destino.

\- Traidor – le dijo Shiryu.

\- Bueno muchachos, veamos de qué lado masca la iguana – dijo Hyoga cerrando el trato.

_Bueno, este es el comienzo de este nuevo proyecto de Saint Seiya, esta serie tendrá de todo un poco._

_¿Quién ganará esta batalla por el amor de Seiya?_

_¿Será Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Athena?_

_¿O será Shoko, Saintia de la Armadura de Equuleus?_

_¿Ganará Barcelona o Real Madrid?_

_¿Aparecerán rivales por el amor de Seiya?_

_¿Dónde se encontrarán los pejes lagartos?_

_Todas estas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

Por Pegaso

Saori Kido y Shoko aman al mismo chico y harán lo que sea para ganar su amor.

ADVERTENCIA. Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los créditos al maestro Masami Kurumada.

Antes que nada, agradecimientos al autor javipozos con sus historias "Athena y sus sementales" y "Devuélveme a mi Pegaso" las cuales me inspiraron en hacer este fic. No es igual a sus historias, pero en algo se parecen.

**Capítulo 02. **Más problemas.

Nos encontramos en el Santuario en Grecia donde vemos a tres personas con un aura depresiva mientras otro estaba demasiado feliz.

\- ¡Les dije! – gritaba Shiryu - ¡¿Quién es el mejor?! ¡¿Quién ganó el juego?! ¡Barca! ¡Barca! ¡Ra, Ra, Ra!

\- ¡Esta bien, ya entendimos! – dijo Hyoga algo molesto por haber perdido la apuesta y por la actitud de Shiryu en esos momentos.

\- ¿Q-Que castigo nos pondrás Dragón? – preguntó Metis algo temerosa.

\- Shiryu, por favor, yo soy Barcelona – le suplicaba Seiya.

\- Pues qué pena, por qué, que yo recuerde, le apostaste al Madrid en vez del Barcelona.

\- P-Pero… - intentaba reclamar el Pegaso.

\- Sin peros, ahora los 3 tendrán que cumplir con el castigo.

\- Está bien – dijeron los 3.

\- Primero comenzaré por Seiya.

\- ¿Q-Que me vas a hacer? – preguntó algo temeroso Seiya.

\- Veamos… - el Dragón se puso a pensar en algo y con una sonrisa algo diabólica le dijo – Como castigo y por haber vendido tu amor al Madrid, te tocará ir a besar a Saori y a todas las Saintias.

\- ¡¿QUEE?! ¡¿Estás loco Shiryu?! – gritaba Seiya muy horrorizado por la idea.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Tienes a Shoko-san y a Saori a tus pies.

\- Pero solo son ellas dos, ¿Por qué a las demás Saintias también?

\- Quiero ver cómo te va con ellas – Shiryu era todo un loquillo.

\- Me vengaré Shiryu – dijo Seiya quien ansiaba que llegara un momento para poder vengarse de su amigo.

Nuestro héroe se dirigió a la Mansión Kido, donde estarían las Saintias y Saori. Tenía que ir con calma y no mostrar signos de lo que iba a hacer, sino seria el hazmerreír del lugar.

Llegó al lugar y lo primero que vio fue a las Saintias, quienes al verlo se dirigieron hacia él.

-Bienvenido Seiya-san – habló Mii del Delfín.

\- G-Gracias Mii-san.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Seiya-san? – preguntaba Katya de la Corona Boreal.

\- ¿Eh? – _piensa Seiya, piensa en algo _– Que bellas se ven hoy chicas.

\- ¿B-Bellas? – Ambas Saintias se sonrojaron por el cumplido del Pegaso, en cambio él…

_¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Si Saori o Shoko-san se dan cuenta, soy burro muerto._

\- ¿E-En serio nos vemos bellas? – preguntó Katya algo sonrojada.

\- C-Claro… un Caballero de Athena siempre debe decir la verdad.

\- Pues… gracias por eso – dijo Mii.

\- No es nada.

\- Volviendo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

\- S-Solo venía a dar una vuelta – mintió el Pegaso.

\- ¿Seguro? – dijo la Saintia del Delfín - ¿Seguro que no viene a ver a Shoko-san o a la señorita Saori?

\- Y-Yo... bueno… se podría decir que también venía a verlas.

\- ¿Quiere que les hable?

\- Sí… ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Bueno – Seiya pensó en una buena idea – quisiera que estuvieran todas las Saintias reunidas con Saori.

\- ¿Todas las Saintias? ¿Para qué nos quiere reunir?

\- Pues… quiero que estén todas porque quiero decirles algo y quiero que Saori también esté.

\- ¿Está bien? – Mii y Katya no quedaron muy convencidas, pero si era algo de Pegaso, no tenían por qué dudar. Que equivocadas estaban.

Al cabo de un rato, todas las Saintias estaban reunidas. Estaba Mii, Katya, Xiaoling y Elda. Junto a ellas estaban Saori y Shoko, quienes se miraban bastante alegres de que Seiya quería verlas, pero ambas en el fondo iban a descubrir a quien quería más el Pegaso.

Las 6 chicas estaban reunidas en la sala de la Mansión Kido, el lugar era bastante amplio para que todas quedaran cómodas. Seiya iba más nervioso que nunca, todo su heroísmo y valentía se fueron a la chingada.

El ex Caballero Dorado se sentó en un sofá frente a las chicas. Recordó que un Caballero no debe darse por vencido y que debe dar la vida para cumplir su misión, pero ahora ese código del Caballero le valía tres hectáreas de comida para caballo.

\- ¿Y bien Seiya? – la voz de Saori lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo Seiya-san? – preguntó Shoko algo preocupada.

\- B-Bueno… - el Pegaso se moría de nervios por lo que iba a hacer, posiblemente iba a perder la amistad con todas ellas, pero ahora tenía que cumplir eso si no quería conocer a Shiryu enojado. Sabía que la armadura de Libra podía ser más fuerte que la de Sagitario, además Aioros no se la prestaría.

\- ¿Algún enemigo va a atacar el Santuario? – preguntó Xiaoling.

\- N-No es tanto eso… es más…

\- Dinos de una vez – dijo Katya quien comenzaba a impacientarse - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Pues… ¡maldito Shiryu! – fue el grito que pegó Seiya y se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con…? – Saori no terminó su frase ya que sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los de ella, fue tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo para responder, pero inmediatamente que Seiya se separó de ella, se dirigió hacia Shoko e hizo lo mismo y así mismo hacia todas las Saintias.

\- ¡Lo siento! – fue lo que gritó el Pegaso antes de salir del lugar corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. No sabía si lo venían siguiendo o preparaban algún ataque hacia él, solo importaba llegar a su casa de una vez.

Cuando llegó a su respectivo hogar, se asustó cuando encontró con su amigo Shiryu, quien se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-Veo que volviste Seiya – dijo el Dragón.

\- ¡Tu! – dijo Pegaso con algo de enojo - ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar para cumplir el estúpido castigo que me impusiste?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No te gustó? – dijo con algo de burla.

\- Idiota.

\- Bueno, por lo menos a ti te puse lo más fácil.

\- ¿Lo más fácil? Espera, ¿Qué les hiciste a Hyoga y a Metis? – preguntó Seiya algo asustado.

\- Nada en especial.

En ese instante entraron la diosa y el Caballero del Cisne muy sonrojados.

\- ¡Tú! – le reclamó Hyoga muy enojado.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas Hyoga? ¿Qué te hice yo para que te enojes conmigo?

\- ¡Eres lagartija muerta!

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Hyoga?

\- Este camaleón sin patas nos obligó a mí y a Metis a besarnos en público mientras sonaba "Hacer el amor con otro" de una tal Alejandra Guzmán.

\- Eso fue muy vergonzoso – dijo la madre de Athena – vinieron los de la prensa a tomarnos fotos y vídeos.

\- Por lo menos no les fue como a Seiya.

\- Y dime Seiya, ¿besaste a Saori y a las Saintias? – preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo el Pegaso muy avergonzado.

\- Es increíble Seiya – dijo Metis – Eres el primer humano que besa a Athena desde la era de los Mitos. Apuesto que Zeus estará feliz.

\- Dime por favor que eso fue un cumplido – dijo Seiya muy aterrado.

\- Descuida, si tienes una cita conmigo, puede que haga que no se enoje.

\- ¡Trato hecho! – dijo el castaño temeroso de tener que enfrentarse al dios más poderosos.

\- Sabes que Saori y las Saintias no están del todo feliz por lo que hiciste ¿verdad? – le dijo Hyoga.

\- Prefiero que me maten ellas a que me mate Zeus.

\- De cualquier manera, terminarás siendo hamburguesa de carne de caballo.

\- Gracias por el apoyo amigos – dijo Seiya en tono sarcástico.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de Seiya y cuando miró quien lo llamaba, su cara se puso azul.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo la diosa – es Athena.

\- Sí – dijo Seiya todo azul.

\- Solo falta que te llamen todas las Saintias.

\- ¡No hables! – dijo Seiya, pero de inmediato se escuchó varias veces el tono de llamada del celular de Pegaso, indicando varias llamadas de distintas personas. Cuando miró quien lo llamaba, descubrió que todas las Saintias lo llamaban.

\- Soy genial – habló el Dragón – debería ser predicador. Ni Nostradamus se lo esperaría.

\- Relájate dragoncito – habló el Cisne – ahora por lo que se mira, Seiya es caballo muerto.

\- ¿Saben qué? – dijo el Pegaso, quien se mostraba con dos maletas y con ropa hawaiana y un sombrero de paja – Si me necesitan estaré en Hawái cazando ballenas.

\- ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – le dijeron los tres quienes lo arrastraron de regreso.

\- ¡Chicos, si me quedo aquí seré caballo muerto!

\- Seiya – habló Shiryu – hemos batallado contra dioses poderosos como Hades y Poseidón.

\- ¿Y los dioses de las películas?

\- Esos no son canónicos. No salen en el manga – habló el Dragón.

\- Eris sí.

\- Pero esa se la cargó Shoko-san.

\- Volvamos al asunto, parecen fans de un foro – habló el rubio – Seiya, debes ser fuerte para afrontar esto.

\- Tienes razón – habló un Seiya más seguro – después de todo, tengo un compañero que está peor que yo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Pues tú.

\- ¿Yo? Pero yo no he besado a… - Hyoga se dio cuenta de todo cuando miró a Metis – Ya valí ver…

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Al parecer Seiya no es el único que podría morir a manos de un dios.

\- Si me disculpan – dijo Hyoga quien estaba con una maleta, una chaqueta de piel y un arpón – Iré a la Antártida a casar pingüinos y narvales.

\- ¡Tú tampoco te vas! – le dijeron Metis y Shiryu arrastrándolo igual que a Seiya.

\- ¡Están locos! – exclamó Hyoga muy aterrado - ¡Zeus me hará cisne rostizado!

\- Tampoco puede ser tan malo – dijo la diosa.

\- Por lo menos Saori quiere a Seiya y no lo matará, pero a mí, Zeus me torturará hasta la muerte. Tal vez me queme vivo, o tal vez me haga empujar rocas por un acantilado por la eternidad. O peor, me ponga a escuchar a Justin Bieber por siempre.

\- Hay destinos peores que la muerte – habló Seiya con algo de humor.

\- Bueno, dejando el claro y amargo futuro que le espera a Hyoga, veamos lo de Seiya – habló Shiryu.

\- ¡¿No te importa lo que me suceda?! – habló muy asustado el cisne.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – le dijeron los tres dejando al rubio con un aura de depresión.

\- Volviendo – dijo Metis - ¿Cómo le harás para aclarar esto con Athena?

\- No lo sé.

\- Eso me recuerda – dijo el Dragón – ¿Sabes qué día es mañana Seiya?

\- Mañana es… - la cara de Seiya mostró signos de terror ya que sabía qué fecha caía al día siguiente.

\- ¿Qué no mañana es el aniversario del Santuario? – habló la diosa.

\- Así es, de hecho, todos los caballeros deben estar ahí.

\- Ya valí – dijo el Pegaso.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- Así es – dijo Shiryu aguantando un poco la risa – Y lo peor, es que, por sus logros, Seiya viaja con Saori y Shoko-san, y ahora le tocará viajar con las Saintias.

\- ¡Díganles que no iré! – dijo el castaño muy asustado.

\- ¿Sabes que Saori no dejará que te ausentes?

\- Dile que me enfermé, o que Hades ha vuelto a invadir, o que Los Tigres del Norte están en la ciudad, ella sabe que amo a los Tigres del Norte.

\- ¡Eres japonés, no mexicano!

\- ¿Me preguntó que vio Athena en Seiya? – dijo el Cisne ya recuperado.

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Metis mirando a Pegaso discutiendo con Shiryu.

Al día siguiente…

Todos los Caballeros de Bronce residentes en Japón recibieron una carta en la que Saori los llamaba para el aniversario del Santuario. La mayoría de los Caballeros iban muy elegantes para la ocasión, otros iban medio formales, pero siempre de vestimenta aceptable.

Todos los Caballeros y Saintias se reunieron en la mansión Kido y Saori se encargó de pasar lista. Se podría decir que solo faltaban algunos Caballeros…

\- ¿Dónde estarán esos cinco? – preguntó Saori algo molesta.

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – gritaron los hermanos Ikki y Shun.

\- Ya se tardaban.

\- Perdón – se disculpaba Andrómeda – pasamos por Seiya, pero no lo encontramos.

\- ¿No está Seiya? – preguntó Saori algo preocupada.

\- No, no está – escucharon una voz familiar – él ya se fue.

\- ¡¿Ya se fue?! – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, se fue temprano con Metis – explicó Shiryu recién llegando.

\- ¿Con Metis? – preguntaron Saori y Shoko al mismo tiempo mientas estaban envueltas en un aura negra.

\- ¿Se va con una otra diosa que no es la señorita Saori? – habló Mii mientras la invadía la misma aura que a las dos.

\- ¡Como se atreve Seiya-san en dejarme sola! – habló Xiaoling en tono algo dramático.

\- Tal vez Metis ya lo sedujo – habló el Fénix.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! – dijeron Saori y las Saintias al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Te odio Seiya-san! – gritó Shoko corriendo al avión llorando de forma cómica.

\- ¡Ojalá Padre te castre por idiota! – gritaba Saori en el mismo estado de Shoko.

Cabe decir que las demás Saintias hicieron lo mismo que ellas dos, dejando a los Santos con una gota de sudor en la frente por la actitud tan infantil de su diosa y sus damas.

-Seiya la tiene mal – dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿Por qué ese maldito tiene tanta suerte? – dijo Jabu muy molesto.

\- Esto nos lo dijeron los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Qué les dijeron?

\- Desde la era de los mitos, Athena siempre ha tenido una gran preferencia hacia Pegaso. Todas las reencarnaciones de Athena en la Antigüedad han tenido un apego hacia el Caballero que ha llevado la armadura de Pegaso.

\- Con Shoko-san, era más común juntarlos – hablaba el Unicornio – lo digo más por el hecho de que son constelaciones hermanas.

\- Seiya inspiró a Shoko-san a dedicar su vida por proteger a Athena, después de eso se comenzaron a juntar mucho y se volvieron muy cercanos, pero lo único en lo que no cambian es en el honorifico, aun se llama por el –san.

\- ¿Y por qué las demás Saintias están así?

\- Porque Seiya las besó – dijo Hyoga con total normalidad.

\- ¡¿Las besó?! – hablaron los demás caballeros incluidas los hermanos Shun e Ikki.

\- Fue por un castigo que Shiryu le puso a Seiya por no irle al Barcelona.

\- Déjame adivinar… Shiryu le puso a Seiya besar a las Saintias.

\- Y a Saori también.

\- ¡¿También a Saori?!

\- Sí, por lo que Metis nos dijo, Seiya se ha convertido en el primer humano que ha besado a Athena en toda la historia desde la era de los mitos.

\- ¿Por qué Seiya tiene tanta suerte? – volvió a lloriquear Jabu.

Después de todo eso, los Caballeros se dirigieron a la avioneta privada de Saori rumbo a Grecia. El viaje duraría al menos unas 10 horas, por lo que los chicos se distrajeron viendo varios partidos de la Champions u otra liga.

Mientras que con las Saintias y Saori…

\- ¿Por qué Seiya-san se fue con Metis-san? – hablaba una Shoko muy triste.

\- No te desanimes Shoko, algo debió haber pasado – le animaba su hermana.

\- Un caballero de Athena debe serme fiel – habló Saori – Seiya es un caballero de Athena, ¡¿Por qué tiene que irse con otra diosa?!

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – exclamó Xiaoling.

\- ¡GOOOOL! – gritaron los demás caballeros viendo el partido, el cual no diré cual es.

\- ¡Ya cállense fanáticos del futbol! – exclamaron las chicas.

\- Una deprimiéndose y estos tontos haciendo fiesta – habló Shoko.

\- Shoko-san, deberías relajarte y dejar de ser tan dramática – dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡Yo no soy dramática! – exclamó la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- Pero desesperante, sí.

Y así siguió el largo viaje al Santuario, el cual estuvo lleno de risas, llantos, gritos de gol por parte de los chicos y reprimendas por parte de las chicas.

Mientras que en el Santuario…

Se veía a los Caballeros Dorados arreglar la Casa de Athena, la cual se preparaba para celebrar un aniversario más del lugar.

\- ¡Creo que ya está listo! – dijo Mu.

\- Posiblemente va a ser muy grande este año – dijo Camus.

\- Espero que no sea como el año pasado – habló Kanon.

\- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – exclamó su hermano.

\- Aun recuerdo a Saga llorando al pie de la estatua de Athena rogándole perdón – dijo Shura conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Tu ni deberías hablar! – dijo el Caballero de Géminis molesto - ¿Quién fue el que se puso a cantar a gritos I ran so for away?

\- ¡Estaba borracho! – se defendió Capricornio.

\- Y recuerdo cuando Kanon se puso a hablar solo en Cabo Sunion – recordó Aioros con algo de risa.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Kanon – eso me recuerda cuando te pusiste a bailar como idiota "La mesa que más aplauda."

\- Sinceramente, ellos son los Caballeros Dorados más idiotas que he conocido – habló Dohko.

\- Dímelo a mí – dijo Shion – Ja, y eso me recuerda cuando te desnudaste y tiraste la Armadura de Libra por los cielos.

\- Estaba borracho idiota – exclamó Dohko bastante avergonzado.

\- Haberte visto así, no tiene precio.

\- Tu tuviste suerte ya que eres intolerante al alcohol.

Mientras los dos Caballeros más viejos discutían y los demás Caballeros hablaban entre sí, una luz iluminó el lugar y luego aparecieron la diosa Metis acompañada del Santo de Pegaso.

Todos los Caballeros se arrodillaron por su llegada, pero notaron que también Seiya venía con ella.

\- ¡Por mi madre que no vuelvo a viajar así! – exclamó el castaño algo mareado.

\- Parece que no estás acostumbrado a viajar así.

\- ¿Crees que Saori se haya enojado?

\- Diría yo que… sí.

\- Eso no me ayuda sabes.

\- Athena es muy celosa cuando otra Diosa quiere a uno de sus Caballeros, y más, el Caballero más valioso para ella como es Pegaso.

\- Solo espero que tarde en llegar.

\- Veamos – dijo la madre de Athena quien procedió a hacer contacto con el cosmos de su hija.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo calcularía que llegarán en unas dos horas.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué harás en este tiempo?

\- Bueno, como faltan dos horas quisiera entrenar un poco.

\- ¿Entrenar? – exclamó un poco extraña la diosa – Pero por ahora no hay dioses que combatir, al menos hasta que a alguien se le antoje conquistar el mundo y quererse llevar a Athena y bla bla bla.

\- Por eso mismo, quiero estar preparado para todo. Ya tuvimos problemas con Poseidón y Hades en el pasado.

\- ¿Y los dioses de las películas?

\- Esos no cuentan, no son canónicos.

\- Pero Eris, sí.

\- Pero Shoko-san se encargó de ella.

\- ¿Por qué son así los productores?

\- No importa – Metis volvió al tema – si quieres por mientras mi hija y los demás vienen, te entrenaré un poco.

\- ¿En serio? – la diosa asintió – Gracias.

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quiero decir que este fic tendrá 5 episodios, los cuales se llenarán más de situaciones extrañas y más difíciles de comprender que el final del Evangelion._

_Sin más que decir me despido y no olviden dejar su review._

_Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas las tengan! Gracias por continuar leyendo este desastre que vive el Caballero de la Friendzone… digo, el Caballero de Pegaso.**

**Lamento no haber contestado los reviews el capítulo anterior, pero está vez lo haré.**

_**La Luz de Orión. **__Metis es muy bella y se nota que quiere a Seiya. No sé si al final Seiya se empiece a sentir atraído por ella. Pero sabes, tal vez Seiya se quede con ella, además tiene la clave del Wifi XD._

_**Saito. **__Amigo mío, eres de los míos. Yo también soy fan del Seiya x Shoko, por cierto, tengo un fic con esa temática por si te interesa. Creo que Seiya congenia mejor con Shoko por ser Caballeros de Constelaciones Hermanas. Gracias por seguirme, bendición de Athena._

_**Kmv1296. **__Gracias por seguir mi historia. Mira, yo también soy fan del Seiya x Saori, pero creo que tú y Saito quedarían en batalla XD. Y si crees que los momentos divertidos han terminado, pues te equivocas, aún queda mucho que leer. Créeme, te reirás tanto que te dará diarrea. _

**Luego de responder reviews, vamos a lo que vinieron. ¡Córrela! ¡Polvo de diamante!**

**Capítulo 03. **La fiesta en el Santuario.

En uno de los campos en las afueras del Santuario, se encontraban Seiya y Metis entrenando muy duro. La diosa apenas lanzaba sus más medianos ataques al Caballero de Pegaso, quien, a pesar de ser muy rápido y ágil, se le complicaba coordinar sus movimientos.

-Paremos – habló la diosa – he notado que te hace falta algo de coordinación en las piernas.

\- ¿En mis piernas?

\- Tus ataques se enfocan más con los brazos. Por ejemplo, tu Pegasus Ryusei Ken (_**Meteoros de Pegaso**_) usan mucho la fuerza de tus brazos. No tienes ningún ataque que use las piernas.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas.

\- Veamos – habló Metis quien comenzó a formar una esfera de cosmos encima de ella que cada vez se hacía más y más grande – Detén esto Seiya.

\- ¡Lo haré! – dijo Pegaso quien recibió el ataque y con sus brazos comenzó a empujar la bola de cosmos.

\- Muy bien Seiya – exclamó la diosa quien ejerció más presión en su ataque - ¡enciende tu cosmos hasta más allá de lo entendible!

\- ¡Sí! – el castaño puso un gran esfuerzo en empujar ahora la esfera, en eso su cosmos comenzó a arder mucho, incluso cambió a un color dorado, pero no como cuando la Armadura de Sagitario llegaba a él, era un tono más brillante - ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó con asombro la diosa al ver como Seiya empujaba la esfera y la lanzó al cielo para luego explotar - ¿Será que… Seiya…? – dijo la diosa muy asombrada por el poder del castaño.

Con los Caballeros Dorados…

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó Dohko muy asustado.

\- Ese cosmos, era muy poderoso.

\- ¿Quién creen que habrá sido? – preguntó Saga.

\- Ese sin duda fue Seiya – dijo Shaka – al parecer comenzó a despertar el sentido más profundo del cosmos.

\- ¿El sentido más profundo? – cuestionó Aioria.

\- El noveno sentido.

\- ¿El noveno sentido? – cuestionó la mayoría a excepción de Dohko y Shion.

\- Maestro Shion – llamó Mu - ¿Qué es el noveno sentido?

\- No puedo hablarte de eso ahora Mu, cuando estén listos les hablaremos de ese sentido.

\- No creí que lo volvería a ver – dijo Dohko algo asustado.

\- Yo tampoco – habló el Patriarca – habrá que vigilar a Seiya un poco más.

Con Saori y los demás…

La avioneta en la que venían todos los Caballeros de Bronce, Saintias y la propia Athena había llegado al Santuario.

Bajando las chicas, se dispusieron a buscar a Seiya, pero no lo veían por alguna parte.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamaba Saori a su caballero - ¡Por favor, no estoy enojada! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!

\- ¡Seiya-san, yo tampoco estoy enojada! – ahora hablaba Shoko - ¡Podemos hablar esto solo los dos!

Así era con las demás Saintias, todas llamando a Seiya, pero al parecer sus cabezas no dieron la brillante idea que tuvo nuestro buen amigo Shiryu.

-Hola Seiya – dijo el Dragón quien hablaba con Seiya por celular - ¿Dónde estás?

_\- Hola Shiryu, estoy aquí en la Cámara de Athena con Metis y los dorados._

\- Veo que llegaste antes que nosotros… - el peli negro no terminó de hablar ya que su celular le fue arrebatado por las chicas.

\- ¡Hola Seiya! Soy yo, Saori – dijo la peli lila hablando por el teléfono.

_\- … - _

\- ¿Seiya?

\- … -

\- Déjame a mí – dijo Shoko arrebatándole el celular a su diosa – Seiya-san, soy yo Shoko.

\- … -

\- ¡Por un demonio, habla Seiya-san!

_\- El número al que está marcando, ha sido desconectado definitivamente de la red. Por favor intentarlo en otra vida. Gracias por preferirnos._

La Saintia de Equuleus le devolvió el celular a Shiryu con una nube lluviosa, al parecer Seiya hizo una de las suyas para librarse de esa. Pero Shiryu sabía que tarde o temprano no tendría escapatoria.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la Cámara de Athena. La fiesta que se realizaba en el Santuario era, no solo para conmemorar los años que cumplía el Santuario de existir, también celebraban la victoria sobre Hades hace 5 años, en donde los Caballeros de Bronce, Saintias y Caballeros Dorados lucharon a muerte contra el régimen del dios del Inframundo.

**NOTA: En esta historia las Saintias lucharon con Seiya y los demás en las batallas contra Hades y Poseidón.**

\- Qué recuerdos ¿no? – habló el cisne.

\- Sí, han pasado 5 años desde que vencimos a Hades – dijo Shiryu.

\- Fue una batalla muy aguerrida – dijo Mii – pero gracias al esfuerzo de todos logramos derrotar a Hades.

\- Lo que más dolió ese día, fue cuando los Dorados destrozaron el Muro de los Lamentos – dijo Shun algo triste, cosa que se contagió en los demás, en especial a los demás Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias.

_Flashback_

_\- ¡¿Qué harán que?! – hablaron todos muy sorprendidos._

_\- Lo que escucharon – dijo Dohko serio – juntaremos todo nuestro cosmos en la flecha que tiene Aioros. Es la única manera para poder destruir el muro._

_\- Ayudaremos – dijo Shoko._

_\- ¡No! – respondió el Caballero de Libra – ustedes tienen una misión más importante. Deben entregar la Armadura a Athena y terminar esta guerra contra Hades que se ha desarrollado desde la era de los Mitos._

_\- ¿Desde la era de los Mitos?_

_\- Hace 243 años fue la última batalla contra Hades y solo yo y Shion salimos con vida. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad de poder vencer a Hades de una vez por todas._

_\- ¿Juntarán todo su cosmos en la flecha de Aioros? – preguntó Seiya._

_\- Sí. Nuestro cosmos deberá incendiarse al grado que parezca la luz del sol. Con un poder así podríamos destruir el muro y así pasar a los Campos Elíseos donde se encuentra Hades._

_\- ¿Qué pasará con ustedes Maestro? – preguntó el Dragón._

_\- Provocaremos una explosión tan fuerte que nadie sobrevivirá. Por eso ustedes, Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias, les encargamos a Athena y la paz en la Tierra._

_\- Maestro – dijo Shiryu quien no aguantó las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_\- No se preocupen por nosotros – habló Mu – dar nuestra vida por la Tierra es el deber de un Caballero._

_\- Y, es más – habló Milo – nuestra muerte no será en vano._

_\- Señor Milo – habló la Saintia de Equuleus quien no aguantó las ganas de llorar y abrazó al Caballero de Escorpión._

_\- No llores pequeña Shoko – habló Milo – te has vuelto muy fuerte._

_\- Hyoga – llamó Camus a su discípulo – te encargo no solo a Athena, también te encargaré mi Armadura._

_\- Pero Maestro Camus, ¿tu armadura?_

_\- Llevarás la Armadura de Acuario en mi nombre. Lucha siempre Hyoga de Cisne, no, ahora eres Hyoga de Acuario._

_\- Shiryu – llamó Dohko al Dragón – quiero que hagas lo mismo que Camus._

_\- Maestro, no te refieres a…_

_\- Sí – asintió el Caballero de Libra – llevarás la Armadura de Libra a partir de ahora._

_\- Muchas gracias, Maestro Dohko._

_\- Cuídate, Shiryu de Libra._

_Después de una despedida entre Caballeros y Saintias de Bronce y los Dorados, ocurrió lo que la mayoría conoce. Los Dorados derrumbaron el Muro de los Lamentos usando todo su cosmos, lo que provocó que sacrificaran sus vidas._

_Fin Flashback_

\- ¡Joder, que gran historia! Me ha emocionado y todo, que final épico jeje buenísimo – decía Saori con dos cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- No sé qué es más triste – habló Shun – la historia o que Saori mire vídeos de Auronplay.

\- Déjala Shun – dijo Ikki – que Auronplay es un Youtuber de esos que ya no hay.

\- ¿Qué chingados les pasa a ellos? – pensaba Shun.

\- El sacrificio de los Caballeros Dorados fue un digno ejemplo de lo que debe hacer un Caballero.

\- Lo malo fue que cuando fueron revividos, nos quitaron las armaduras doradas.

\- Todo ese discurso para nada al final, me siento estafado.

\- Aún recuerdo a Shoko-san llorando con Seiya por la muerte de Milo – dijo Shun quien hizo sonrojar mucho a la peli rosa.

\- E-Estaba triste por el señor Milo – se defendió la peli rosa.

\- Sí claro, pero eso no era como para tener abrazado a Seiya durante un largo rato – dijo Ikki – se separó después de que atravesamos el Muro de los Lamentos.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Saori con una mirada penetrante hacia su Saintia.

\- En serio – dijeron los amigos de Seiya.

\- ¿En serio? – ahora eran las compañeras de Shoko las que la veían de la misma forma que Saori.

\- Muy en serio – dijeron de nuevo los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- Shoko-san – dijeron todas las Saintias y Saori dirigiéndose a la peli rosa, quien al escuchar esto, se echó a correr hacia la Cámara de Athena.

\- ¡No escaparás Shoko-san! – dijo Athena quien de repente apareció vestida con su Armadura y las Saintias vistieron sus respectivas Armaduras.

\- ¡Dame tu fuerza Equuleus! – gritó Shoko para luego vestir su Armadura y salir corriendo más rápido.

Los Caballeros de Bronce solo miraban la escena aguantando la risa.

-Pobre Shoko-san, la harán papilla – dijo Andrómeda.

\- Ese Seiya tiene un buen harem – dijo Jabu quien había estado muy silencioso.

\- Es la ventaja de ser el Asesino de Dioses – dijo Shiryu.

\- Más importante aún – dijo el Fénix quien hizo callar a todos.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa Ikki? – preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿Quién creen que se va a quedar con Seiya? Yo le apuesto a Saori – dijo Ikki que para sorpresa por primera vez se le veía divertido por la situación.

\- Apuesto por Shoko-san – dijo Shun.

\- Oigan – llamó Hyoga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debemos ir a la fiesta del Santuario, para eso hemos venido aquí.

\- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

\- Está muerto de nervios por ir al Santuario, pero se hace el valiente.

\- Pobre Cisne, lo van a matar – comenzaron a cantar todos los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¡¿Podrían callarse bola de idiotas?!

\- ¡ZEUS! – cantaban los Caballeros de Bronce - ¡Hoy puede que esté en el Salón! ¡Como un Caballero! ¡ZEUS!

\- Hola Hyoga, soy Zeus – hablaba Geki de la Osa Mayor – bienvenido al Santuario, hoy serás asesinado… ¡por mí!

\- Nace en Creta el Dios más sensual…

\- ¡YA CALLENSE!

Mientras que en la Cámara de Athena…

Se hallaban todos los Dorados junto a Seiya y la diosa Metis realizando un importante ritual que ha sido digno de los más feroces e indomables Caballeros desde la era de los Mitos.

\- ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! – alentaban los Dorados a Seiya quien estaba tomando cerveza de raíz, ya que Pegaso es menor de 21 años, no bebe alcohol.

\- ¡Por Athena! – gritó el castaño levantando su tarra.

\- ¡Por Athena! – gritaron todos los Dorados y procedieron a beber su jarra de cerveza.

\- ¡Por mi hija Athena! – ahora era Metis en el mismo estado de los chicos.

En eso, se veía a varias chicas llegar al lugar y Seiya se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser – dijo Pegaso.

\- ¡Ayúdame Seiya-san! – le gritó Shoko quien seguía siendo perseguida por Saori y sus compañeras.

\- ¡Regresa aquí Shoko-san! – dijeron las compañeras de la peli rosa.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – fue lo último que gritó la Saintia de Equuleus antes de arrojarse al castaño y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

\- S-Shoko-san – Seiya trataba de quitarse a la Saintia de encima pero solo provocaba que se aferrara más a él.

\- La carne de caballo trae buena suerte – bromeó Mascara de Muerte.

\- Solo le falta volar – se unió Aioria.

\- ¡No se burlen de mí! – reclamó Pegaso.

\- ¡Seiya! – se escuchó la voz de Saori llegando a la Cámara de Athena.

\- ¡Ya valiste! – empezaron a cantar varios de la Legión Dorada.

\- Malditos – murmuró el castaño.

\- ¡Ya sé! Para que Saori-san no me mate, debo hacer esto – dijo la peli rosa tomando con sus manos el rostro de Seiya.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer Shoko-san? – el castaño fue callado por los labios de la Saintia de Equuleus, cosa que lo dejó indefenso.

\- ¡Ya llegué Seiya…! – la voz de Saori se apagó de repente al ver tal escena. Y como no, estaba viendo a su amado Caballero siendo besado por su rival.

Las demás Saintias no creía que su amiga y compañera de batalla les estaba robando a su caballo.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios haces Shoko-san? – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

\- Nada – dijo la peli rosa separándose de Pegaso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – solo le estaba diciendo a Seiya-san mis sentimientos, aunque ya él lo sabía, y al parecer me corresponde por que cuando lo besé, no tuvo intención de separarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todas las demás quedaron atónitas por lo dicho por Shoko, pero el que estaba peor era el propio Seiya, quien no dudó en invocar cierta Armadura.

\- ¡Elévate al infinito, Cosmos! – gritaba el Pegaso mientras un aura tipo Súper Saiyajin envolvía su cuerpo, pero no pasó nada al final - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pasó nada?

\- Eso se debe a que la Armadura de Sagitario tiene a su portador original – habló Aioros.

\- ¿Así? – Seiya se acercó al Caballero Dorado con una sonrisa inocente, que luego cambió a una tétrica y que prometía dolor.

5 segundos después…

\- ¡Vuela Sagitario! – fue lo que gritó Seiya quien iba volando con la Armadura de Sagitario puesta.

\- ¡No escaparás Seiya! – gritaron Saori y las Saintias persiguiendo al Caballero.

\- ¿Cómo fue que me quitó la Armadura? – dijo Aioros quien se hallaba desnudo tapándose con una sábana.

\- Misterios Misteriosamente Misteriosos – habló Shura.

\- Eso no me ayuda ¿sabes?

\- Pero fue gracioso como te dejó sin nada – se burlaba Capricornio.

\- ¡No te burles de mí!

\- Espera que tengo que subirlo a Facebook – Shura sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a Sagitario.

\- ¡Noooooooo! – gritó Aioros, pero fue muy tarde, Shura tomó la foto y la subió a la red social.

\- Hashtag, Flecha al aire.

\- ¡No es gracioso Shura!

\- Eso no lo dirán en Facebook.

Mientras con Seiya de Pega… digo, Seiya de Sagitario…

\- ¡Vamos Sagitario!

\- ¡Seiya, no escaparás! – se escuchó el grito de una peli lila muy conocida para el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya-san, vuelve aquí! – también se escuchó la voz de cierta peli rosa que conocía muy bien.

\- Ya me van a partir la madre – dijo Seiya pensando en lo que le iban a hacer si Saori y las Saintias lo agarraban - ¡No, ni merga… ni verga buey!

Al final de un rato, Seiya llegó a la casa de Sagitario, en la cual se encerró y puso candado y cerrojo a más no poder.

-Creo que estoy salvado por ahora.

\- ¿Eso crees? – susurraron al oído de Seiya quien se estremeció por eso y solo sacó el arco y flecha de Sagitario y apuntó hacia donde ocurrió el sonido.

\- ¡Tranquilo Seiya!

\- ¡Oh! Eres tú Shiryu – el castaño se calmó al ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pasó algo malo para que te encerraras en la casa de Sagitario?

\- P-Podemos decirlo así.

\- ¿Y por qué llevas la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario?

\- Estoy escapando de Saori y las Saintias, no te hagas pendejo Shiryu.

\- ¡Es cierto! – el Dragón comenzó a reír – te tienen jodido Seiya.

\- ¡Que malo eres Shiryu! – comenzó a llorar cómicamente, para luego ponerse algo serio – no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – Shiryu aún seguía riéndose.

\- El maestro Dohko… ¿sabe que andas con Sunrei?

\- ¿Eh? – la risa del peli negro paró con esto – N-No lo sabe, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque sería una pena que alguien se lo dijera, después de todo es su hija adoptiva.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Seiya?

\- Sería una pena que alguien le dijera vía Twitter que Shiryu de Dragón anda con su hija adoptiva.

\- No lo harías Seiya.

\- Ups – dijo Pegaso y le enseñó su celular para mostrar el mensaje enviado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – susurró - ¡Seiya, el maestro me va a matar!

\- Y como dijo un gallo argentino, y que querés que haga.

\- ¡DRAGÓN SHIRYU! – se escuchó el grito distante del Caballero Dohko de Libra, el cual no se escuchaba muy feliz.

\- Ya valí.

\- Buena suerte amigo – dijo Seiya quien se fue a sepa dónde.

\- ¡Seiya de Pegaso! – gritó Shiryu.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – se escuchó el grito del castaño a la distancia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haré? – dijo el chino bastante asustado – De suerte el maestro Dohko no sabe que estoy en la casa de Sagitario.

Mientras que con los Dorados…

-Algo me dice que Shiryu no saldrá bien de esta – habló Hyoga.

\- En eso te apoyo Hyoga – dijo Jabu quien miraba a Dohko de Libra siendo agarrado por Shion, Máscara de Muerte y Saga.

\- ¡Tranquilo Toreto… digo Dohko! – hablaba el Patriarca.

\- ¡Suéltame que lo mato!

\- ¡Maestro Dohko, tranquilícese!

\- Maestro, no todo se resuelve con violencia – hablaba Shaka.

\- ¡AAHH! – exclamaron todos los ahí presentes.

\- Shaka, si nada se resolviera con violencia, entonces para que carajos seriamos Caballeros – habló Aioria.

\- Shaka, ¿Por qué no eres un Caballero Dorado de Virgo normal?

\- Yo nomás decía – dijo el rubio algo consternado.

\- Ya le paraste a tu berrinche Dohko – habló el ex Aries.

\- Más o menos.

\- Vuelve a hacer otra de esas escenas y le digo a Máscara de Muerte que te envié a la colina de Yomotsu.

\- Me callo.

\- ¡¿Alguien por favor me puede traer algo para cambiarme?! – gritó Aioros quien aún seguía desnudo y solo tapado por una sábana.

\- ¿De qué te escondes? – habló Shura – tienes buen cuerpo.

\- Shura – habló Camus – eso sonó muy gay.

\- N-No lo dije con esa intención – Capricornio trató de excusarse del mal entendido.

\- Ya decía yo que a Shura como que le tronaba esa armadura – se burló Afrodita.

\- C-Cállate – exclamó Shura – tu ni deberías hablar Afrodita, que tú no te ves tan macho que digamos.

\- ¿Qué? – Piscis ni se inmutó – solo dices eso por que no eres lo suficientemente bello como yo, el Caballero más bello de los 88 Caballeros.

\- Ya cálmate Brad Pitt.

\- Creo que deberíamos parar con todo esto – habló Mu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el Maestro Dohko se escapó mientras todos discutían – el Caballero de Aries señaló su objetivo y se veía como el Caballero de Libra corría hacia la casa de Piscis.

\- ¡Y le advertí a ese idiota! – dijo el maestro de Mu mientras corría detrás de su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Quién creen que gane? – habló Kanon.

\- ¿Quién le apuesta al Patriarca Shion? – Aldebarán, Mu, Saga, Aioria y Máscara de Muerte levantaron la mano.

\- ¿Y quienes apoyan al Maestro Dohko? – ahora eran Kanon, Shaka, Milo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita quienes levantaban la mano.

\- ¿Y tú Aioros?

\- ¡A mí me vale quien gane! ¡Tráiganme algo para taparme!

\- No mames, que pinche delicada eres cabrón.

\- Bueno, a excepción de Aioros que anda con la regla.

\- ¡Busca quien te amé Shura! – exclamó Sagitario enfadado.

\- ¿Quieren entrar ustedes? – Milo se dirigió hacia los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- No gracias – habló Hyoga por todos.

\- Si ganan, les préstamos las Armaduras.

\- ¡Trato hecho!

Mientras que con el burro alado…

\- ¡Dioses! – exclamó Seiya quien ahora se encontraba en la cuarta casa, la casa de Cáncer - ¿Cómo Máscara de Muerte vive así?

\- Cada Caballero tiene sus gustos – esa voz paralizó todo el cuerpo de Pegaso.

\- ¿S-Saori?

\- Y no viene sola – se escuchó otra voz.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san?

\- No te olvides de nosotras.

\- ¿Mii-san? ¿Katya-san? ¿Elda-san? ¿Xiaoling-san?

\- ¡Así te queríamos agarrar puerco!

\- ¡Ni madres yo me voy! – el castaño trató de volar, pero notó como la Armadura se empezaba a separar de él - ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Le estoy ordenando a la Armadura de Sagitario que abandone tu cuerpo.

\- ¡N-No lo hagas Saori! – rogó Seiya – Te puedes arrepentir.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¡No! – y acto seguido, la Armadura se desprendió del cuerpo del castaño y salió volando rumbo a la Cámara de Athena.

\- ¿No qué no? – habló la Diosa, pero en eso notó la mirada de todas sus Saintias, las cuales tenían la cara completamente roja - ¿Q-Que pasa Shoko-san?

\- M-Mira tú misma – dijo la peli rosa señalando hacia el frente.

\- ¿Y qué tanto mis…? – la palabra murió en la boca de Saori cuando al ver al frente, se encontró con su Caballero, pero este estaba completamente desnudo.

\- T-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir Saori – habló Pegaso con mucha vergüenza al ser observado por las chicas.

\- No – susurró Saori - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Y así termina otro capítulo de este fic. Pobre Seiya, lo van a matar._

_Quién está peor: ¿Seiya, Shiryu o Hyoga?_

_Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios y una vez más, ¡gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer este fic que con tanto cariño les traigo!_

_La bendición de Athena caiga sobre ustedes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Caballeros de Athena que leen esto, yo, Caballero de Aries estaré un tiempo fuera combatiendo con algunos problemas, así que les dejaré este capítulo para que lo disfruten y se rían un poco mientras este Caballero se va a combatir.**

**Veamos cómo le va a nuestro Caballero de Pegaso favorito, Seiya.**

**Lo siento Tenma, pero tu valiste verga. **

**Koga, ni siquiera eres canon.**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

_**Ssito. **__Amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, créeme que a Seiya le irá peor que como cuando peleo contra Hades. Solo lee como le irá a Shiryu. Espero que te haya gustado el fic de Shoko x Seiya que hice. Bendición de Athena._

_**Kmv1296. **__Gracias por apoyarme, créeme que habrá Seiya x Saori, eso te lo puedo prometer. Te dije que te reirías mucho y eso que faltan muchos divertidos en el fic. Bendición de Athena._

_**El Pitufo. **__Creo que Saori no volverá a ver a Seiya de la misma forma. Jeje, quedó traumada. Ser popular es agotador, pero veremos cómo le va al burro, digo, Pegaso XD. Te mando una Bendición de Athena._

\- ¡Acércate viejo, acércate! – decía Aioros a Shura, una vez que el greco recuperó su armadura dorada.

\- ¿Tú crees que solo porque se te regresó la Armadura de Sagitario vas a poder vencerme?

\- Por lo menos tiene un diseño genial, ¿Qué carajo es Capricornio? Una cabra mitad pez – se burló Aioros.

\- Tu ni deberías hablar Aioros – reclamó Shura – tu eres un maldito centauro y dime algo, ¿Por qué carajos tu armadura tiene alas? Sagitario no tiene alas.

\- ¿Acaso yo diseñé la Armadura?

\- ¿Acaso me importa?

\- Es más Shura, ¿Qué tiene que ver la Espada Excalibur con Capricornio?

\- Que te valga madres Aioros.

\- ¿Quieres pelear insecto?

\- Ya estás – y dicho esto, ambos Caballeros Dorados se alejaron para poder combatir.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos detenerlos? – preguntó Metis algo preocupada.

\- No – dijeron simplemente los demás Dorados.

\- ¡Que se armen los putazos!

Mientras con Shiryu…

\- ¿Dónde me escondo? – decía el Dragón muy asustado ya que sentía el Cosmos de su Maestro acercándose.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás Shiryu?! – se escuchó la voz de Dohko de Libra y no se escuchaba nada feliz.

\- El maestro me va a hacer garrobo ahumado.

\- ¡Escóndete bien Shiryu, porque papá Dohko va por ti!

\- ¡Demonios! – el chino siguió corriendo hasta que divisó una de las 12 casas - ¿Qué casa será esa? No logro ver su signo, pero me vale, con tal de esconderme del maestro Dohko.

Shiryu se metió a la casa y no logró reconocer el lugar. Pero notó el arte y empezó a darse una idea de qué lugar podría ser ese.

\- ¿No me digan que esta es la casa de Libra?

\- Y si te digo que así es – se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

\- Le dije que no me dijera.

\- ¿Qué haces en la casa de Libra?

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- Jeje – Dohko se rio un poco para luego ponerse serio - ¡Ahora irás a ver a Hades!

\- ¡ALTO! – se escuchó una voz femenina en el lugar.

\- ¿S-Sunrei?

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí Sunrei?

\- Saori-san me invitó a la fiesta y escuché todo el escándalo que hicieron.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

\- El señor Shion me mandó a traer hasta aquí y quien me trajo a la casa de Libra fue el señor Máscara de Muerte.

\- Esos dos – susurró Dohko bastante irritado – si los veo haré estofado de cordero y cangrejo asado.

\- ¿Me pueden decir por qué se quieren matar?

\- Sunrei, ¿desde cuando sales con Shiryu?

\- Ya te enteraste padre – susurró la chica - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Eres mi hija, adoptiva, pero mi hija – habló Dohko en tono paternal – y pienso que un Caballero no es lo mejor para ti.

\- No sabes lo equivocado que estás padre, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su lugar.

\- E-Eso es Sunrei.

\- ¡Tú te callas Shiryu de Dragón! – le gritó su novia a lo que el Caballero de Bronce solo se inclinó.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ambos – la peli negra miró a los dos hombres – denme sus armaduras.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Denme sus armaduras! – les gritó a ambos Caballeros quienes solo obedecieron lo que la mujer les dijo.

\- ¿Los lograste calmar? – se escuchó una voz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Shion?

\- Lo lógico Dohko – habló el peli verde – siempre has sido muy impulsivo.

\- No sabes cómo te odio.

\- También te quiero querido Dohko.

\- Quiero ir a casa – dijo la chica.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes – el Patriarca aplaudió y en el lugar apareció Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¿Me llamaban?

\- Lleva a Sunrei-san a su casa.

\- A la orden – y dicho esto Máscara de Muerte se llevó a la china a su casa junto a las Armaduras de Libra y Dragón.

\- P-Pero las armaduras… - dijeron ambos Caballeros.

\- Esto lo hago por su bien – habló Shion – resolverán sus problemas como verdaderos Caballeros de Athena.

\- Pero la vida no es hablar, la vida son puñetazos.

\- El que me salga con otra frase de memes, juro que lo mando al Tártaro.

\- Me callo – dijeron ambos.

\- Bien, ahora vayan a la Cámara de Athena.

\- Shion, me lo dices como amigo o como jefe.

\- ¡Dije que sin frases de memes!

\- Shion-san, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Mientras que en la Cámara de Athena…

-Algo me dice que no lo pasaste bien Seiya – se burló Jabu al ver como traían al pobre Pegaso con varias marcas de cachetadas en la mejilla.

\- Creo que te pasaste hija – regañó Metis a su hija.

\- E-Es que… el ver eso… para mí – la pobre Saori no hallaba palabras para hablar.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó a las Saintias quienes se encontraban en el mismo o peor que su diosa, a excepción de una de ellas.

\- Honestamente no le vi nada de malo – habló la peli rosa quien para sorpresa de todos se hallaba bastante tranquila.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa Shoko-san? – preguntó Xiaoling bastante extrañada.

\- Bueno, tarde o temprano lo tenía que ver – cada palabra sonrojaba cada vez más y más a Seiya. ¿Desde cuándo Shoko era tan de mente abierta?

\- Shoko-san, eres una pervertida.

\- No lo soy, solo soy de mente abierta.

\- ¿No tendrá abierta otra cosa? – susurró Kanon a los demás, quienes solo se rieron en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? – se escuchó el susurró de Shoko frente a ellos.

\- N-N-No dijimos nada.

\- Kanon-san – la voz de la Saintia de Equuleus por alguna razón produjo un miedo atroz en el hermano de Saga.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Te enseñaré que tan grande lo tengo… ¡Mi orgullo de Saintia!

5 Doritos después…

-Lo mandó lejos – decía Shaka.

\- Sí, ya lo perdí de vista.

\- Recuerden no volver a hacer enojar a la yegüita – dijo Aioros algo asustado mientras se veía como Kanon se hallaba enterrado en una montaña cercana a la Cámara de Athena.

\- ¿Quién le enseñó los puños de Equuleus?

\- Seiya.

\- Con razón.

\- Esa muchacha me llena de orgullo – dijo Saga.

\- ¡Ya pueden callarse! – exclamó Athena quien seguía con la cara completamente roja.

\- Lo siento Athena.

\- Hija, creo que fuiste muy lejos con lo de Seiya – habló Metis con un tono maternal para luego sonreír de manera pervertida – después de todo, si te casas con él, tendrás que vérselo.

\- ¡MAMÁ!

\- Por cierto, tengo curiosidad – Metis le lanzó una mirada a Pegaso, quien solo sintió un escalofrió - ¿Qué tan grande la tienes Seiya?

\- E-E-Eso no le incumbe, con todo el respeto del mundo.

\- Solo he visto la de Zeus y créeme, no la tiene tan grande.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Puede que haya tenido multitud de hijos, pero créanme, he platicado con todas con las que se ha acostado y me han dicho que la tiene chiquita y no las satisface.

\- Eso tuvo que doler – habló Hyoga.

En el Olimpo…

\- ¿Por qué siento que están hablando de mí? – se escuchó la voz del rey de Dioses.

\- No les hagas caso.

\- Posiblemente estén hablando sobre lo grande de tu figura.

\- Así es amigo mío.

\- Eso debe ser – habló Zeus – Ricardo Milos, Shaggy, Chuck Norris, ustedes Dioses del Olimpo saben cómo animarme.

De vuelta en el Santuario…

\- ¡Seiya! – habló la Diosa - ¡Quiero ver tu Pegaso!

\- No ni merga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni verga Metis!

\- ¡Milo! – la diosa llamó al Caballero de Escorpión, quien entendió lo que la madre de su diosa quería.

\- Entendido – y en menos de 1 segundo, Milo lanzó su poder para paralizar a Seiya, cosa que lo logró.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Milo? – habló Seiya con dificultad debido a la parálisis.

\- Que tanto ocultas aquí Seiya – la diosa se dirigió hacia los pantalones del chico, quien trataba de zafarse de la parálisis, sin éxito.

\- ¡Noooo!

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó la diosa al ver el Pegaso de Pegaso, quien solo quería morirse de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Les dije que no quería voltear a ver! – dijo Saori tapándose los ojos.

\- ¡E-Eso si se llama tamaño! – dijo Ikki sintiéndose por primera vez inferior a Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué Seiya siempre me gana en todo? – habló Jabu muy enojado y con llanto masculino.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Saori siempre quería montarlo a caballo.

\- ¡No lo hacía por eso! – exclamó la peli lila.

\- Eso no lo sabemos.

\- Será un buen sucesor de Aioros – habló Capricornio – y será mejor que Aioros porque este tipo tiene la "flecha" que parece puntero.

\- ¡I-Idiota!

\- Pero es la verdad.

\- Pero tú "Excalibur" no es tan espada que digamos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Un pajarito me contó que la famosa espada Excalibur que tienes ahí abajo, es más cuchillito de cocina que una espada.

\- ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!

\- ¡Ya cállense par de puñales!

\- ¡No somos puñales!

\- Yo lo decía porque uno maneja puñal y el otro espada – se burló Saga.

\- Bueno, quitando la homosexualidad de Shura y Aioros…

\- ¡Que no somos gays!

\- Muy bien Milo, ya puedes parar.

\- ¡No nos ignore Metis!

\- Por fin – dijo Seiya saliendo de la parálisis solo para recibir una cachetada de parte de su diosa - ¡¿Por qué me pegas Saori?!

\- S-Súbete los pantalones.

\- ¡Cierto! – el Caballero rápidamente se subió la ropa y ahora si estaba muerto de vergüenza.

\- Que incomodo se puso todo.

\- ¡Volví! – Máscara de Muerte hizo su aparición en el lugar y notó todo el silencio incomodo que se vivía - ¿De qué me perdí?

\- De que no te perdiste amigo.

Al final, decidieron dejar todo el asunto a un lado y continuar con la celebración, la cual pasó sin problemas, claro que las interacciones entre Seiya, Saori y las Saintias se volvieron un poco, incomodas.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – habló Shaka – hoy por primera vez tenemos un invitado muy especial que ha venido a la fiesta del Santuario.

\- Espero que está vez sea real – se quejó Seiya – el año pasado dijeron que iba a venir Gorillaz y fue mentira.

\- Eso fue porque el idiota de Aioria se puso a hablar con Lyfia que olvidó invitar al grupo.

\- N-No es cierto – dijo Leo bastante sonrojado.

\- ¿Y a quien tenemos hoy?

\- Damas y Caballeros… con ustedes… ¡Los Tigres del Norte!

\- ¡¿Los Tigres del Norte?! – exclamaron la mayoría con emoción, en especial cierto Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Hola ¿Cómo están?! – exclamó el vocalista de la agrupación. (**No recuerdo sus nombres XD**)

\- ¡Bien! – respondieron, pero en eso, llegaron al lugar muchas personas.

\- ¿Qué hace el ejercito de Hades aquí?

\- No se supone que el maestro Dohko cuida la torre que los encarcela?

\- Hablando de eso ¿Dónde están Shiryu y el maestro Dohko?

\- Pues… - Shion no hallaba como explicarles.

Mientras que con ambos…

\- ¡Esto fue tu culpa Shiryu!

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Quién comenzó a molestarlo?

\- Si mal no lo recuerdo, tú fuiste el ultimo que lanzó esa frase de memes.

\- Pero fue usted maestro el que lo retó a lanzarnos aquí a Yomotsu.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo?

\- Cuando luché contra Máscara de Muerte, luchamos aquí en Yomotsu, así que no me molesta.

\- Tu solo lo dices porque has luchado contra los Dorados.

\- Y contra dioses como Eris, Abel, incluso el propio Lucifer.

\- Te he visto luchar Shiryu. Te has vuelto un gran luchador.

\- Maestro.

\- Solo por eso – Dohko se ponía en posición de combate – quiero probar cuan fuerte te has vuelto.

\- Maestro.

\- Hagamos un trato.

\- ¿Trato?

\- Luchemos. Si tú me logras derrotar, te aceptaré como digno Caballero que protegerá a Sunrei una vez que me jubile.

\- Maestro, solo tiene 23.

\- Te recuerdo que con el Misophetamenos tengo 266 años, así que no me digas que estoy exagerando.

\- Cierto, cierto.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi apuesta?

\- Me tienta, me tienta.

\- Shiryu – habló Dohko – si tuvieras un pastel en una silla y una verga en la otra y tuvieras que sentarte en una de las sillas y comerte lo que hay en la otra ¿en qué silla te sentarías?

\- ¿Eh?

\- El fin de la decisión es buscar el bienestar común más cercano. En estos momentos debes estar pensando sobre sentarte entre el pastel y la verga. Y te lo digo porque yo… soy la mera verga.

\- De mis huevos – susurró el Dragon.

\- Te lanzo una buena reflexión y así me contestas.

\- Lo siento maestro – se disculpó el peli negro - ¿Qué pasará si pierdo?

\- Sencillo, deberás renunciar y romper tu relación con ella.

\- Eso es cruel.

\- ¿Qué dices Shiryu de Dragón? ¿Aceptas?

\- Claro que acepto – habló fuerte – cuidaré de Sunrei ya sea lo último que haga.

\- Así me gusta lagartija – dijo Dohko poniéndose en posición – ven a pelear.

\- ¡A pelear balanza de pulpería!

Y acto seguido se lanzaron al ataque.

Volviendo al Santuario…

_Pero la puerta no es la culpable_

_Que tú por dentro estés llorando_

_Tu a mí me quieres y yo te quiero_

_La puerta negra, sale sobrando._

\- ¡Viva el guaro hijos de pu…! – gritó Kanon con bastante tierra encima.

\- Vean a este idiota – dijo una voz muy conocida por el hermano de Saga – tu nunca pudiste beber alcohol.

\- ¡Tú te callas Radamanthys! – habló Kanon bastante borracho.

\- ¡Oblígame perro! – dijo el juez del Infierno en el mismo estado que Kanon.

\- ¡Tú te callas! – dijo Saga golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza.

\- ¡Tú también Radamanthys! – ahora era la voz de Hades.

\- Sí Saga / Señor Hades – se disculparon ambos.

\- Es raro ver como Radamanthys recibe órdenes de Hades en el cuerpo de Shun – dijo Seiya mientras se veía a Shun con el cabello rojo y la mirada perdida, así como cuando Hades poseyó su cuerpo.

\- Y pensar que Hades vendría a la fiesta del Santuario.

\- Te dije que la música de Los Tigres del Norte es de dioses.

\- Lastima que Shiryu y el maestro Dohko no estén aquí.

\- ¿Cómo les estará yendo?

En Yomotsu…

\- ¿Eso… es todo lo que tiene? – exclamó Shiryu bastante lastimado.

\- Apenas… caliento – dijo Dohko en el mismo estado de su discípulo.

\- ¿Cree que con eso me derrotará Maestro?

\- Puedo derrotarte en un segundo si quiero.

\- Mi próxima técnica es tan poderosa que ni siquiera los 100 Dragones de Rozank son rivales.

\- Pues ni te creas Shiryu, tengo una técnica más poderosa que los 100 Dragones.

\- Eso lo veremos – y dicho esto, ambos se colocaron en posición.

\- ¡Lo derrotaré maestro!

\- ¡Quiero verte intentarlo dragoncito!

\- ¡Aquí va!

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡KA! ¡ME! ¡HA! ¡ME! ... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡RESPLANDOR FINAAAAAAAAAAL!

Ambos poderes chocaron con una potencia totalmente increíble. Los dos Caballeros metían todo el cosmos que podían a sus ataques, ninguno cedía.

\- ¡Vamos Shiryu! ¿No que la gran técnica?

\- ¡Apenas caliento Maestro!

\- ¡Verás el verdadero poder de mi Resplandor Final!

\- ¡Mi Kame Hame Ha no es de confiar!

\- ¡Muere! – exclamó Dohko y su ataque aumentó mucho más.

\- ¡Aquí el que morirá será usted! – y el ataque del joven Caballero también aumentó.

Pero lo que nadie esperó, fue que a ambos los envolvió un aura dorada electrizante, incluso sus cabellos comenzaron a parpadear en color dorado y sus ojos se tornaron en color verde.

\- ¡Creo que es hora de una transformación épica Shiryu!

\- ¿De qué habla Maestro?

\- ¡Verás el gran poder de la transformación del Súper Sai…!

En ese momento desaparecen de Yomotsu y aparecen justo en frente de Athena.

-Gracias Máscara de Muerte.

\- De nada.

\- ¿P-Por qué nos trajeron de vuelta?

\- Pensé que se estarían aburriendo en Yomotsu, así que le dije a Máscara de Muerte que los trajera de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Saori?

\- ¿Q-Que dices Shiryu?

\- ¡Saori, no nos hubieras traído!

\- ¿P-Por qué? – la diosa se veía algo confundida.

\- Estábamos en un encuentro digno de leyendas – dijo el Caballero de Libra - ¡nos interrumpió en la mejor parte Athena!

\- ¿L-Lo siento?

\- Ya no importa – dijo Shiryu bastante decepcionado – después de todo le iba ganando al Maestro.

\- Mentira.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- ¡Ya cállense chinos idiotas!

\- ¡¿A quién le dices chino idiota Afrodita!?

\- Pues que yo sepa ustedes son los únicos chinos aquí.

\- ¿Y Mu?

\- Yo soy de Nepal.

\- ¿Cuándo llegó la cabra menor?

\- ¿Cabra menor?

\- Sí, Shion es la cabra mayor.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – el Patriarca apareció detrás de su amigo.

\- L-Le decía a Mu que vi a alguien interesante en Yomotsu.

\- ¿A quién viste?

\- A tu mamá Shion, te mandó saludos.

\- ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Todo el mundo gritó el famoso "¡UUUUUUUHH!" al ver el troleo épico que el Caballero de Libra le había lanzado a su viejo amigo.

\- ¡Tres toneladas de respeto! – gritó Seiya.

\- El macho.

\- Miren el tamaño de esos huevos.

\- Dos huevos… así de grandes.

\- Ese muchacho me llena de orgullo.

\- ¡Hoy te mueres Dohko! – gritó Shion mientras salía persiguiendo al castaño.

\- ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Supéralo!

\- ¡Lo superare cuando te mate balanza de mercado!

\- Inténtalo chivita.

\- ¿Nos salvamos?

\- Sí.

\- Sigamos la celebración – dijo Ikki.

\- Seiya, no creo que debas beber alcohol – dijo Andrómeda.

\- Tonterías Shun – habló Pegaso tomando una cerveza – Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

A la mañana siguiente…

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – exclamó Seiya tomándose la cabeza y abriendo lentamente los ojos – Juro por mi armadura que no vuelvo a tomar.

Todo parecía típico de una resaca normal, pero cuando quiso moverse más, notó como algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien estaba a su lado. Movió un poco el brazo y solo sintió que estaba entre algo y cuando volteó la mirada quedó en completo shock. A su lado se hallaba Saori completamente desnuda, y el brazo de Seiya se hallaba entre los pechos de la chica.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Pero como si nada de eso fuera sorprendente, en su otro brazo sintió lo mismo y solo volteo pensando en lo peor, solo para encontrarse con Shoko en el mismo estado que Saori, completamente desnuda y con el brazo de Seiya entre sus pechos.

\- ¿Esto no puede ser peor? – se susurró para sí mismo.

Nunca digas eso. Ya que como si los dioses del Olimpo estuvieran conspirando contra Pegaso, cuando el chico miró a su alrededor, se halló con la enorme sorpresa de que las Saintias se hallaban alrededor de la habitación, también desnudas.

Incluso Seiya notó que la hermana de Shoko, Kyoko, se hallaba también en la habitación, en el mismo estado que el de su hermana.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?! – exclamó Pegaso.

**Continuará…**

_¿Qué opinan? Si de por si estaba jodido con las Saintias y Saori, ahora está peor._

_Comenten y díganme que opinan._

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic. ¡Les mando una Exclamación de Athena y cuidado con los del signo de Cáncer!_

_Hasta la próxima :b _


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola amigos! Ninja Britten 11, Caballero de Aries, regresó de su batalla en uno de los Coliseos de Hades, este templo se llamaba la Universidad y regresé victorioso y les traigo la quinta parte de este fic.**

**Veremos más problemas que traen a nuestro Caballero de Pegaso.**

**Por cierto, para los fans del Shoko x Seiya, hay una continuación de "**Amor de Pegasus**" en las demás historias. La historia se llama "**Pegaso y Equuleus**". Léanla, sé que les va a encantar. Pero antes léanse Amor de Pegasus para que le entiendan y comenten.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

_**Kmv1296. **__En algo tienes razón, Seiya en los fics mete la pata hasta el fondo, tal vez estoy siendo un poco malo con él… ¡nel! Sé lo merece por pendejo XD. Me alegro que te guste. Por cierto, soy hombre, no mujer. _

_**El Pitufo. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Buenas peleas, grandes dioses y buenas referencias. Te seré sincero, me gusta Kyoko y no tenía pensado en meterla en el harem de Seiya, pero bueno, nunca se sabe lo que pasará XD. Gracias por leerme._

_**Wawit E.V. **__¡Solo espero que el Capi esté orgulloso de mi! Las referencias son lo mío. Te mamaste con lo de Metis, pero tu respuesta la obtendrás si lees este capítulo. Gracias por seguirme._

**Sin más que decir… ¡Dragón Naciente! Solo los veteranos recordaremos cuando este ataque se llamaba ¡La cólera del Dragón!**

**XD**

\- ¿Q-Que demonios hice? – se preguntó Pegaso. Se dirigió directamente al baño de Athena. Saori le había mandado a hacer una tina, bañera, lo típico que hay en un baño digno de dioses.

Cuando quiso entrar, escuchó el ruido de alguien bañándose. Alarmado, entró con mucho cuidado y notó la silueta de alguien bañándose.

\- ¿Q-Quien será? – dijo acercándose a la tina y cuando quiso ver quien era.

\- ¿Me pasas la toalla Seiya? – le dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿M-Metis?

\- La misma que ves y escuchas – dijo la diosa asomándose por la cortina - ¿Me puedes pasar la toalla?

\- C-Claro – Pegaso cumplió con la orden.

\- Que buena noche tuvimos ayer – dijo Metis saliendo de la ducha.

\- Metis… ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No.

\- Bueno – la diosa exhaló – te contaré una parte de lo pasó ayer.

\- ¿Eso no es una película?

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

\- Me callo.

\- Bueno, lo que pasó fue que…

_Flashback_

_\- ¡Que buena fiesta! – dijo Pegaso mientras tomaba una cerveza de raíz._

_\- Seiya, creo que deberías dejar de exagerar – dijo Hyoga acercándose a él._

_\- Además, solo bebes cerveza de raíz – dijo Ikki – los verdaderos hombres bebemos alcohol. Puro y delicioso._

_\- Hermano, tu solo tienes 20 años, aun eres menor de edad – dijo Shun._

_\- Shun, las leyes de la Constitución me pueden pelar 3 cuartos de…_

_\- ¡Ikki!_

_\- 3 cuartos de tomates y lechugas para hacer una ensalada._

_\- Después de todo somos Caballeros – dijo Hyoga – mi maestro contó que, al inicio, el alcohol no afecta mucho a los Caballeros._

_\- Creo que también escuché algo de mi maestro – dijo Shiryu._

_\- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se ponen borrachos ahora? – dijo Seiya mirando a Kanon y a Saga muy borrachos._

_\- Eso es porque con el tiempo el alcohol penetra el cosmos protector y te emborracha. Afecta más a los Caballeros que beben mucho… por eso estos son muy borrachos._

_\- ¡¿Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo?! – dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a buscar una botella._

_\- ¿Creen que debemos detenerlo? – dijo Shun viendo a Seiya irse._

_\- No creo, Seiya estará bien._

_\- ¿Eso crees?_

_\- Seguro – dijo Fénix._

_Seiya fue a buscar una botella de alcohol adentro de la bodega de alcohol de la Cámara de Athena. Sí, Athena tiene alcohol en una bodega. El castaño buscó de entre muchos tipos de bebidas, desde vinos añejos hasta alcohol de lo más fino._

_Buscó hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Había una botella color rojo, de tamaño normal y que se veía muy bien a la vista._

_\- ¡Este se ve bien! – dijo el castaño tomando la botella de su lugar y llevándosela. Pero lo que no notó fue que la etiqueta que tenía la botella se cayó. La etiqueta decía: "__**Vino Dios Dionisio. No beber.**__"_

_Seiya no lo sabía, pero el dios Dionisio era el Dios de la bebida._

_Seiya llevó la botella a la fiesta. En este punto de la noche, la mayoría de los Dorados se estaban retirando a sus respectivas casas, unos para descansar y otros porque estaban bien borrachos. La mayor parte del ejercito de Hades también se retiró de vuelta al Inframundo, también la mayoría bien borrachos._

_-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir – dijo Saori estirando un poco los brazos._

_\- Sí, también pienso lo mismo._

_\- ¡Chicos! – la voz de Seiya llamó la atención de todos, en especial de las chicas._

_\- ¿Q-Q-Que pasa Seiya? – dijo Saori un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido en la tarde._

_\- E-Es que quería que hiciéramos un brindis – dijo Pegaso – ya hemos cumplido 5 años desde que vencimos a Hades y creo que ya nos merecíamos un buen descanso._

_\- C-Coincido con Seiya._

_\- Entonces – Ikki tomó la botella de Seiya y se sirvió un trago - ¿Quién va primero?_

_\- Lo siento Ikki, pero yo no bebo._

_\- Vamos Saori-san – dijo Shoko – no me digas que la diosa de la guerra no bebe._

_\- Shoko-san, no deberías decir eso – dijo Mii._

_\- Yo tampoco beberé – dijo Xiaoling._

_\- No estoy acostumbrada a beber, así que creo que pasaré – habló Katya._

_\- Yo también pasaré – dijo Erda._

_\- E-Está bien – dijo Seiya un poco triste._

_\- Esto se pondrá interesante – dijo Ikki en un susurró inaudible – no te preocupes Seiya, estamos los amigos para beber._

_\- Así es – se acercó Metis – yo también quiero brindar._

_\- Por cierto, Metis – dijo el peli azul - ¿es cierto el rumor que dice que, si uno brinda con este vino, quedará atado con esa persona para siempre?_

_\- ¿Eh? – la madre de Athena no entendió a lo que el Caballero de Fénix se refería, pero rápidamente comprendió lo que le quiso decir - ¡oh, es cierto! Y no es un rumor, es real. Si dos personas beben durante la fiesta del Santuario de su respectivo dios, si beben este vino y dan un brindis, sus almas quedarán unidas para toda la eternidad._

_\- ¿E-En serio?_

_\- Sí – la diosa tomó un vaso y se empezó a servir el trago – Seiya._

_\- S-Sí._

_\- ¿Brindemos? – esto último desató una serie de locuras entre las Saintias y Saori, quienes tomaron rápidamente una copa lista para servirse un poco de vino._

_\- ¿C-Chicas?_

_\- Q-Quiero un poco de vino._

_\- No se supone que no beben y que no iban a beber – dijo Ikki sonrojando a las Saintias y a Saori._

_\- B-Bueno… - la Saintia de la Osa Menor habló – supongo que una copa no haría daño._

_\- O-Opino lo mismo que Xiao – dijo Mii._

_\- H-Hoy podría hacer una excepción – dijo la Saintia de Corona Boreal._

_\- Creo que una copa no me hará daño – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea._

_\- ¡Dame una copa Seiya-san! – dijo Shoko._

_\- ¿Y tú Saori-san? – dijo Shun._

_\- Y-Yo… - la peli lila debatió entre hacerlo o no – c-creo que beberé un poco._

_\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermana Shoko-san?_

_\- ¿Eh? – la peli rosa volteo para todos lados y no encontró rastros de la peli morada – pues veto._

_\- ¿Veto?_

_\- Ve tú a saber._

_\- Jaja, te mamaste._

_\- Jeje, no ya en serio, no sé dónde está._

_\- Bueno._

_\- Quitemos eso – la peli rosa se sirvió un poco de vino – Seiya-san, brindemos._

_\- ¡No tan rápido Shoko-san! – se escucharon las voces de sus amigas._

_\- ¡Seiya / -san, sírveme!_

_\- Está bien._

_\- Sírvenos a nosotros también – dijo Ikki poniendo 4 copas._

_\- Hermano, ¿estás seguro que debemos beber? – dijo Shun algo inseguro._

_\- O bebes Shun o le digo a June que la espiaste mientras se cambiaba la armadura._

_\- ¿C-Como sabes eso?_

_\- Tengo un amigo que es hacker, y adivinó la contraseña de tu computadora y noté un vídeo en el que aparecía June vistiéndose._

_\- Por favor hermano, no le digas nada._

_\- ¡Entonces toma! – le dio la copa a llenar de vino._

_\- ¡Vamos, brindemos todos juntos! – Seiya reunió a todo el grupo._

_\- Hija, deberías dar algunas palabras – dijo Metis a su hija._

_\- C-Creo que solo deberíamos tomar._

_\- Como quieras._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social? – gritó Seiya alzando su copa junto a los demás._

_\- ¡SALUD! – gritaron todos chocando entre sí las copas y bebiendo._

_5 Doritos después…_

_El efecto del alcohol fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta cuando todos ya estaban sumamente borrachos._

_\- ¡No mames Shiryu! – decía Hyoga al chino - ¿En serio le hiciste eso al Maestro Dohko?_

_\- S-Sí – decía Shiryu borracho – hasta el día de hoy… hip… no sabe quién le hizo agujeros a sus boxers favoritos._

_\- Shun, a veces… yo mojo tu cama – decía Ikki ebrio._

_\- Eso no es nada… hip… yo a veces… ¡mojo tu cama! – decía Andrómeda en el mismo estado de su hermano. Ambos se echaron a reír._

_Con Seiya y las chicas…_

_-Chicas – Pegaso estaba más borracho que Chango León – yo las quiero._

_\- Yo también te quiero Seiya – decía Saori acercándose a su caballero – me vale lo que Zeus, Hades o Poseidón digan… hip… solo porque sea una diosa, no deba enamorarme… hip… es para idiotas._

_\- ¿Y tú… Shoko… hip… -san?_

_\- Equuleus te quiere – decía la peli rosa muy borracha – Shoko no quiere que Pegaso no la quiera._

_\- Katya-san… hip… estás muy buena._

_\- Gracias…hip – no vale decir como estaba la Saintia de Corona Boreal – tú también Seiya-san… hip… quiero comerte todito._

_\- T-Te quiero… hip… Mii-san._

_\- El delfincito te quiere… hip… y que quiere que le des… hip… cariño._

_\- Erda-san… es muy bella._

_\- G-Gracias – la motociclista se sonrojó más de lo que estaba por el alcohol – se lo debo a mi… hip… madre._

_\- Xiaoling-san… hip… quiero que me enseñes a… hip… artes marciales._

_\- A ti te enseño… hip… otra cosa papacito – dijo la castaña también afectada por el alcohol._

_\- ¿Y tú pinche hermana… hip… Shoko-san?_

_\- No sé dónde ande esa pendeja… hip… al cabo creo que lesbiana es._

_\- ¿Y tú… hip… Metis?_

_\- ¿Qué estará pasando? – dijo la madre de Athena quien revisó la botella._

_\- Ven Metis – la llamaba Seiya – vamos a disfrutar._

_\- No puede ser – dijo en un susurro – el vino que bebieron, ¿sabes que era?_

_\- Era vinito… hip… carísimo de París._

_\- No Seiya, este vino era del Dios Dionisio, el dios de la borrachera._

_\- No quiero saber nada… hip… de mitología griega… hip… lo veo mañana en Animal Planet._

_\- ¿Animal Planet?_

_\- ¡Chicas, vámonos! – el grito de Seiya de alguna manera excitó a las chicas quienes lo siguieron a la Cámara de Athena - ¡hoy como castigo por haberme golpeado!_

_\- ¿Q-Que nos harás?_

_\- Les voy a hacer… hip… el amor hasta que les duelan las nalgas._

_\- Seiya – Athena se le puso provocativa y con tono sensual y excitado le dijo - ¿Qué pasará si… hip… ¿Papá Zeus descubre que te acuestas conmigo?_

_\- Pues lo mando a la… hip… chingada a ese dios inútil – dijo Seiya muy valiente._

_\- ¡No aguanto más Seiya-san! – se acercó Shoko a él - ¡Ya házmelo!_

_\- Tu lo pediste Shoko-san – dijo metiendo a la Saintia de Equuleus a la habitación - ¡Y ustedes, vengan!_

_\- Haya vamos – dijeron todas las demás metiéndose en la Cámara de Athena, incluso trabaron la puerta para no ser molestados._

_Mientras que con Metis…_

_-Creo que debería ir con ellos – dijo la diosa._

_\- Señora Metis._

_\- Kyoko-san._

_\- ¿A dónde se fueron todos?_

_\- Pues… - la diosa tomó esto como una buena oportunidad para ver si la hermana de Shoko sentía algo por "su" Pegaso, ya que, era la única quien no le había visto interés en Seiya – Ya se fueron a dormir, pero te dejaron esto._

_\- ¿Eh? – Metis le extendió a Kyoko una copa del vino del dios Dionisio - ¿es jugo?_

_\- Sí, me pidieron que te diera._

_\- Pues… gracias – la Saintia bebió del vino – sabe raro._

_\- Es traído de Francia._

_\- ¿En serio? – en ese momento Kyoko se sintió un poco mareada, se sonrojó y puso mirada estúpida, así como cuando caes borracho._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo Kyoko-san?_

_\- N-No… hip… ¿Dónde está Seiya-san?_

_\- ¿Seiya? – eso impresionó a la diosa - ¿Qué ocurre con él?_

_\- Lo quiero – dijo la peli morada – Quiero que él me quiera como yo lo quiero a él._

_\- Lo único que te entendí fue agua de Jamaica que sabe a limón pero que es de tamarindo._

_\- No es justo que… hip… Shoko lo quiera – decía con voz llorosa Kyoko – estoy más buena que ella._

_\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas con él?_

_\- ¿Con él?_

_\- Sí – la diosa guio a Kyoko a la habitación donde se escuchaban desde gritos, gemidos, jadeos, cama rechinando, de todo._

_\- ¡Seiya! – la diosa llamó al Caballero quien abrió._

_\- ¿Q-Que quieres Metis? – dijo Seiya algo enojado - ¿no ves que… hip… estamos ocupados?_

_\- Ya lo vi – dijo con ironía Metis – traje a Kyoko-san, dice que quiere unirse._

_\- Hermana – gritó Shoko quien salía completamente desnuda – únete a la… hip… fiesta._

_\- Shoko – la mayor de las Saintias entró a la habitación - ¡no me vencerás!_

_\- ¡No perderé!_

_\- ¿Y tú… Metis?_

_\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó la diosa - ¿Quieres que me una?_

_\- Para que te digo que no… hip… si sí._

_\- Puta, que ofertón – dijo la diosa metiéndose al lugar y cerrando la puerta. De ahí, fue toda una orgía de los dioses._

_Fin Flashback_

\- … y eso fue lo que pasó – finalizó el recuerdo la diosa.

\- … - Seiya quedó completamente en blanco.

\- Seiya, te recomiendo que vayas a dar una vuelta y trates de relajarte. Haré que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- … - el castaño no respondió y solo hizo caso a lo que la madre de su diosa dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hice ayer?! – se preguntaba Seiya vestido con su Armadura caminando por la Cámara de Athena luego de salir cuidadosamente de la habitación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer que hubiese despertado desnudo con Saori y las Saintias alrededor en el mismo estado.

Pero lo que le inquietaba o más bien, le daba pánico era que alguien se enterara que él había estado con Saori y con Metis. Los Dorados lo iban a hacer papilla y ni hablemos de Zeus. Ahora estaba peor que Hyoga.

Para distraer su mente, decidió pasear por las 12 casas. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había visto a los Caballeros Dorados y a sus amigos de Bronce. Y al parecer el ejercito de Hades también se habían ido.

Primero pasó por la Casa de Piscis y no encontró nada raro, solo le extrañó ver a Afrodita cubierto de rosas y con la Armadura de Piscis flotando en un estanque.

En la Casa de Acuario fue cuando todo se tornó raro. Al llegar, notó a Camus dormido, pero entonces dirán, ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Pues que no estaba solo.

Junto a él estaba Hyoga, abrazados muy cariñosamente, mientras varios copos de nieve caían alrededor.

-No los culpo – dijo Pegaso – son tan parecidos.

La maldad abunda en el corazón del ser humano, ya que el castaño sacó su celular y disimuladamente tomó varias fotos.

Salió rumbo a la décima casa, la de Capricornio y aquí fue todo un show.

Al llegar, solo miró restos de las Armaduras de Capricornio y Sagitario. Esto preocupó mucho a Seiya ya que pensó que algo malo le habría pasado a Shura y a Aioros.

Pero se arrepintió de esa preocupación, cuando llegó más de cerca, notó algo que lo dejó perturbado. Shura y Aioros estaban dormidos, abrazados y desnudos, cosa que provocó un bulto de emociones en el Pegaso.

-Par de puñales – susurró Seiya tomando varias fotos – ya decía que la Espada y la Flecha no eran solo para clavarse en dioses.

Luego de ese show, bajó a la novena casa, la cual era la de Sagitario y no encontró nada malo, salvo a Hilda de Polaris.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace Hilda aquí?! – susurró Seiya viendo a la Asgariana.

No queriendo saber más, bajó a la octava casa, la de Escorpión. Fue todo un show al ver al Caballero de esa casa, medio desnudo, pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba nada más que Shaina de Ofiuco. Ambos se encontraban muy abrazados.

-No sabía que Milo y Shaina tuviesen ese tipo de relación.

En la séptima casa, la de Libra, notó al Maestro Dohko tirado en el piso con varias botellas de alcohol alrededor. Y más al fondo de la casa, estaba Shiryu junto a su novia Sunrei.

-Parece que fue una buena noche para Shiryu – se dijo Seiya para sí mismo.

En el sexto templo del Zodiaco, Virgo, no notó nada raro. Salvo ver a Shaka dormido, pero no era nada normal ver a alguien dormir mientras levita.

-Eso sí es de gánsters, de gánsters.

La quinta casa, la de Leo, se tornó bastante curiosa cuando no solo notó a Aioria dormido, sino que estaba acompañado de su maestra, Marín de Águila y también estaba Lyfia, está ultima, era la representante de Odín en la Tierra.

-Que agarrada se ganó Aioria.

Ya cansado de ver tantas estupideces, Seiya creyó que iba a encontrar varias cosas raras en las ultimas 4 casas. Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando no notó nada raro en las Casas.

En la casa de Cáncer solo notó a Máscara de Muerte, muy borracho, dormido. Lo mismo vio cuando pasó por la Casa de Géminis, Kanon y Saga estaban hechos un desastre.

En cambio, Mu, Aldebarán y Shion, quien por alguna razón se encontraba en la casa de Aries eran los únicos de todos los Caballeros que se notaba que no habían bebido ya que, en sus respectivas casas, Aries y Tauro, no había restos de botellas de alcohol.

-Ellos son verdaderos hombres.

Luego de pasar las 12 casas del Zodiaco, se le ocurrió una idea que sabía que era arriesgada y posiblemente lo matasen, pero para él sería un momento épico.

De la nada, sacó unos amplificadores marca "Tu jefa en tanga" y los apuntó directo a las 12 casas. Seiya sabía que el sonido iba a ser tan potente que se escucharía hasta la Cámara de Athena y posiblemente Saori y las Saintias también lo escucharían.

-Aquí voy – susurró para luego gritar a todo pulmón - ¡AHÍ VIENE LAURA BOZZO DESNUDA! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

Luego de eso, Seiya tiró los amplificadores y solo se atinó a correr lejos del lugar, sabía que su broma sería un éxito, al menos eso pensaba.

Mientras que en las 12 casas…

\- ¡No mames Shura! ¿Qué haces desnudo aquí? – se escuchó el grito de Aioros proveniente de la casa de Capricornio.

\- ¡¿Tu qué haces desnudo en mi casa Aioros?! – gritó Shura - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

\- ¡¿Qué haces abrazado a mí, Hyoga?! – era Camus quien gritaba.

\- ¡Maestro! – gritó el Cisne.

\- ¡¿Qué haces abrazando a Aioria?! – se escuchó el grito de Marín de Águila.

\- ¡¿Tu qué haces abrazado a él?! – se escuchó el grito de Lyfia.

\- ¿Puedo opinar?

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡¿Pueden callarse?! – ahora el grito de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Algunos estamos con cruda!

\- ¡Shiryu, ¿Qué haces con Sunrei?! – gritó Dohko al ver a su discípulo durmiendo muy feliz de la vida con su hija.

\- ¡Ya cállate papá!

\- ¡Relaje la vena Maestro!

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – el grito de Saori alertó a todos los Caballeros quienes corrieron rápidamente a la Cámara de Athena. Pero al llegar…

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre Athena?! – Shion fue el primero en entrar, pero casi se le cae la cara junto a los demás Caballeros al ver a su diosa sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima. Esto los sonrojó a todos, pero de inmediato reaccionaron cuando Saori les pidió amablemente que salieran.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí pervertidos! – gritó junto con las Saintias quienes se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que su diosa.

\- ¡Lo sentimos! – gritaron los de la Legión Dorada saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, salieron Saori y las Saintias ya vestidas. Estás ultimas salieron con su respectiva Armadura, a excepción de Kyoko, quien llevaba su ropa casual.

-¡L-Lo sentimos Athena! – exclamaron los Caballeros Dorados inclinándose frente a Saori.

\- P-Pueden levantarse – dijo Saori algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó ayer? – dijo Shoko sonrojada.

\- Algo debió haber pasado.

\- Athena, ¿Por qué gritó?

\- Es que… - Saori desvió la mirada muy avergonzada – es que… desperté con Shoko-san…

\- ¿Con Shoko-san?

\- Es que… - ni Saori ni Shoko se atrevían a hablar.

\- Shoko de Equuleus y mi hija despertaron desnudas en la misma cama – habló Metis haciendo aparición en el lugar.

\- ¡MAMÁ / SEÑORA METIS! – exclamaron ambas chicas.

\- A-Athena – dijo Shion temblando de la vergüenza – no sabía que usted bateaba con la zurda.

\- ¡N-N-No es así Shion!

\- Además Shoko-san – habló Milo – no sabía que te gustaba el consomé de murciélago.

\- ¡C-C-Claro que no señor Milo!

\- Y las Saintias también despertaron desnudas con Athena, fue una gran noche – dijo con picardía Metis.

\- ¡SEÑORA METIS! – gritaron las demás Saintias.

\- ¡Kyoko-san! ¡Xiaoling-san! ¡Erda-san! ¡Mii-san! ¡Katya-san! ¡Shoko-san! ¡Athena! – recitó Shion – no sabía que ustedes atendían el mostrador izquierdo.

\- ¡QUE NO SOMOS LESBIANAS!

\- Veo que no son las únicas con problemas – susurró para sí misma.

\- Por cierto – dijo Aioros - ¿Dónde están los otros Caballeros de Bronce?

\- Y, es más – dijo Aioria siendo abrazado por Lyfia y Marín - ¿Dónde está Seiya?

Con los Caballeros de Bronce…

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – exclamó Jabu levantándose – No vuelvo a beber.

\- Ya cállate asno – se escuchó la voz de Ikki – que ando con cruda.

\- Chicos – dijo Jabu de Unicornio - ¿pueden cerrar el pico?

\- El próximo que hable, lo mato – dijo Geki de Osa Mayor.

\- ¡Chicos! – se escuchó el grito de Shun.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres Shun?!

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Eh? – los otros Caballeros miraron a su alrededor y solo miraron un lugar desolado.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo llegamos aquí? – dijo Jabu.

\- Creo que tengo una idea de donde estamos – dijo Ikki mirando una gran colina en el fondo.

\- Ikki, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¡¿Cómo carajo terminamos en la Colina de Yomotsu?!

Mientras que con Seiya…

-Metis dijo que mantendría todo bajo control, pero creo que esto lo solucionará todo – decía el castaño vestido con ropa de verano y con su pasaporte y un boleto de ida en la otra mano.

Seiya se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas esperando su vuelo, esperando escapar del cruel y atroz destino que le esperaba si permanecía en Grecia.

-Creo que las Islas de la Bahía en Honduras serán un gran lugar para alejarme de todo.

En eso, se escuchó el sonido de los megáfonos del aeropuerto.

\- _Atención, el vuelo a Islas de la Bahía será cancelado debido a una extraña tormenta de hielo que se ha desatado en la pista de aterrizaje y despegue._

\- Me lleva un tren de putas y un culero manejando – maldijo.

\- _Y también se le pide a Seiya de Pegaso que por favor vaya con su Armadura a la entrada del aeropuerto. Una tal Saori Kido quiere verlo junto a unos tipos con trajes dorados y unas chicas con trajes a colores pero que parecen armaduras._

\- ¿No puede ponerse peor? – dijo Pegaso.

\- _También se encuentran unos tipos haciéndose llamar Dioses del Olimpo, quienes lo buscan._

\- Quiero morirme.

\- _Y también se le informa que está una tal Laura Bozzo._

\- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!

**Continuará…**

_¡Se armó! Comenten que destino va a darle Zeus al pobre burro con alas. Por cierto, díganme en los comentarios que signo son y que Caballero los representa y de qué país son. Yo como saben, soy de Honduras, del signo Aries, así que soy el Patriarca XD._

_¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Meteoros de Pegaso! No tengo casi nada que decir, solo avisar que hay nuevo capítulo.**

**Para los fans del Shoko x Seiya, dejo algunos fics de esa trama en mi muro de historias y también subiré próximamente una historia Saori x Seiya, ya que falta una historia así en mi muro.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Kmv1296. **__Caballera Dorada de Géminis, me honra su comentario y que bueno que entendiste las referencias que puse. No creí que las adivinaras todas. A veces dan ganas de golpear a Seiya por pendejo, pero luego me acuerdo que es el protagonista y se me pasa. ¿Perú? Increíble que me lean desde allá, un saludo a todos los peruanos. Les ganamos en los Panamericanos hace poco XD. Solo los veteranos sabemos los cambios que ha sufrido el anime, por ejemplo, el opening, cuando antes era "Los Guardianes del Universo" y luego lo cambiaron a "Pegasus Fantasy". Saludos y bendición de Athena. Ahora debes proteger el tercer templo del Zodiaco_

_._

_**Dante Tenebras Black. **__¿Te pasaron la voz? Eso no me lo esperaba. Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, ¡Bienvenido al Santuario, Caballero de Leo! Tu deber será defender la quinta casa del Zodiaco XD. Leer fics fue lo me inspiró a escribir, y mira, ya estoy haciéndolo. ¿Rumano? ¿Tan famoso se ha vuelto mi fic? Te seré sincero, Kyoko me gusta y fue la última que se unió al harem de Seiya. ¡Gracias por seguirme y no te decepcionaré con la historia!_

_._

_**El Pitufo. **__Hola de nuevo Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, no olvides que debes proteger la cuarta casa del Zodiaco… ¿aceptas la responsabilidad? XD. Esa borrachera fue algo épico, mira como terminaron todos. Kyoko se miraba tan inocente y nos salió bastante… alocada. Ella peleará, te lo aseguro. Seiya ya se iba y le bloquearon el paso. No mames lo de Laura Bozzo, yo me mataría, te lo juro amigo. Saludos y bendición de Athena sobre ti. Por cierto, no metas almas a tu templo porque después no aguantamos los lamentos, mándalos de un solo a Yomotsu._

_._

_**Saito. **__Se reporta el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, ¿aceptas el honor de defender la onceava casa del Zodiaco? XD. Te perdono que no hayas entendido la broma de Laura Bozzo. ¿España? ¡Estoy tan feliz que mi fic se lea hasta el otro lado del mundo! Por cierto, amo más las introducciones de España de Saint Seiya, incluso noté que hicieron un disco de puras canciones de la serie. ¿Es eso cierto? Dije que te perdonaba lo de Laura Bozzo ya que, no eres de aquí. Incluso yo no entendí lo de Egeón, lo tuve que buscar en Google y me mató de risa. Saludos y Bendición de Athena. Por cierto, hecha un poco de polvo de diamante porque con estos calores infernales, no doy mucho para escribir._

_._

_._

**Antes de comenzar, quiero avisar que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Me da pesar anunciarlo, pero la saga de Pegaso ya está llegando a su fin.**

**Comencemos con… ¡100 dragones supremos de Rozank!**

.

.

.

-_ ¡Último llamado! – _se anunció el mensaje por los megáfonos del aeropuerto – _Se le llama a Seiya de Pegaso que vaya a la entrada con su Armadura, la señorita Saori Kido junto a unos tipos con trajes dorados que se creen Michael Jackson y unas chicas con ropas similares, pero de colores que parecen el grupo de Idols Aqours y unos tipos disque se llaman dioses del Olimpo lo buscan._

\- Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto… - se repetía Seiya conociendo su cruel y amargo destino.

\- ¿Primera vez? – escuchó la voz de alguien quien estaba sentado a la par suya.

\- No quiero hablar con nadie.

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo.

\- Perdón – se disculpó Seiya – es que estoy muy nervioso.

\- Si te buscan esas personas, fue por qué hiciste algo malo.

\- Sí, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento un chingo.

\- Pues yo te que tú me echaría a correr.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- De casualidad una de las personas que te busca… ¿tiene un arco y flecha y viste una armadura dorada con alas?

\- Sí.

\- Y otra persona… ¿tiene el cabello rosado y viste una como armadura celeste en forma de caballo?

\- Sí.

\- Y otra de ellas… ¿tiene el cabello color lila y lleva un gran bastón con el símbolo de la diosa Nike en él?

\- Sí.

\- A numa pues ya vienen para acá.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó Pegaso, tomó su Armadura y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Allá va! – gritó Aioros viendo como el castaño corría hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

Seiya corrió lo más rápido que pudo, haber dominado el séptimo sentido le daba algo de ventaja ya que podía correr incluso más rápido que los Caballeros Dorados.

Pero notaba que a donde sea que iba, Saori y los demás siempre lo encontraban.

\- ¿Por qué me encuentran? – se preguntaba Seiya viendo que siempre lograban hallarlo incluso si se escondía bien – Un momento.

Seiya sacó su Armadura y al revisarla notó el rastreador que tenía el casco de la Armadura.

-Hijos de… - Seiya iba a destruir el rastreador, pero decidió hacer un pequeño trolling a sus perseguidores.

Decidió dejar el rastreador dentro de la mochila de una chica de cabello castaño en forma de hongo y que llevaba un mono con botas rojas con ella.

-Perdóname chica – susurró Pegaso para irse del lugar disimuladamente.

\- No mames Botas, quédate quieto – dijo la chica tratando de meter al mono en un aula con una cinta que decía "perro" – si te puedo pasar disimuladamente por la frontera, me darán una buena lana por ti.

\- ¡Allá está! – se escuchó el grito de Shura quien llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba la chica.

\- No mames Shura, aquí no está Seiya.

\- Pero el rastreador del Dragón dice que la Armadura de Pegaso estaría aquí.

\- Estás idiota.

\- ¡Ahí está! – ambos Dorados miraron a varios policías llegar al lugar.

\- ¡Mierda! – la chica supo que era su fin.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – los policías se abalanzaron sobre la chica, le pusieron la esposa y la llevaban a la patrulla del aeropuerto – Dora Márquez, estás arrestada por tráfico ilegal de especies en peligro de extinción, fraude y tu programa es una mierda.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho, señores – dijo el oficial dándole la mano a ambos Dorados – solo nos falta encontrar al famoso cazador de especies, Diego Márquez.

Y acto seguido, se llevaron a la chica del lugar, dejando a Shura y a Aioros muy confundidos.

-A ver a ver, ¿Qué pasó? – dijeron ambos Caballeros extendiendo las manos al frente.

Mientras que con Pegaso…

.

Seiya ya se encontraba en la puerta trasera del aeropuerto, listo para irse a la chingada grande. Miró para distintos lados para asegurarse de que nadie del Santuario lo viese salir.

Salió del lugar y solo notó el cielo azul que había ignorado cuando llegó al aeropuerto. Se sintió tan feliz de haberse librado de todos.

-Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más – se puso a cantar imitando a una princesa de Disney que yo creo que todos ustedes saben quién es.

\- Libre soy, libre soy, no volveré a llorar – dijo una segunda voz uniéndose al castaño.

\- Shoko-san, Shoko-san, ¿Cómo demonios me hallaste? – por alguna maldita razón, Seiya seguía sonriendo mientras aun cantaba al ritmo de la canción mientras la Saintia de Equuleus se unía a él.

\- Seiya-san, Seiya-san, estás muerto y lo sabes ya – Shoko estaba igual que su amado, sonriendo feliz de la vida mientras cantaban al son de la melodía.

\- Ya me voy, ya me voy, a la verga yo me voy – dijo queriendo zafarse de Shoko, pero solo terminó estrellándose contra las demás Saintias.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Seiya-san? Dinos para dónde vas – las Saintias también se pusieron a cantar la misma melodía.

\- Yo me voy, yo me voy, porque libre ya no soy – siguió cantando el Pegaso.

\- ¡Déjense de mamadas! – se escuchó el grito proveniente del cielo - ¡terminemos con esto!

\- Esa voz…

\- ¡ZEUS! – exclamó Seiya.

\- Seiya de Pegaso, ¿has visto al cayo?

\- ¿Cuál cayo?

\- El que tira el rayo – y dicho esto, el olímpico lanzó su típico trueno, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando al caer, no afectó a nadie, específicamente a Seiya al cual iba dirigido.

\- P-Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Señor Zeus – habló un hombre vestido con un overol quien miraba al dios de dioses.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Le informamos que el servicio eléctrico del Olimpo se le ha cortado debido a que no han pagado el recibo este mes.

\- No me joda – exclamó Zeus enojado – soy el dios de dioses, no me pueden hacer esto.

\- Podrá ser el dios de dioses, pero también debe pagar por sus servicios.

\- Me lleva.

\- Por cierto… ¿usted es hermano del señor Poseidón y el señor Hades?

\- Sí.

\- Pues resulta que ellos también son una bola de irresponsables. Al señor Poseidón se le ha cortado el servicio del agua potable y al señor Hades se le ha cortado el servicio de gas.

\- ¿Y desde cuando no han pagado?

\- Tienen 6 meses de que no pagan.

\- Pero se supone que estamos ligados al banco.

Mientras Zeus discutía con el señor de la luz, Seiya aprovechó para irse del lugar, eso sí, iba seguido de las Saintias las cuales no lo dejarían irse.

Al final llegó a la entrada del aeropuerto en el que estaban la mayoría de los Dorados esperándolo.

-Hasta que llegas Pegaso – dijo Máscara de Muerte quien se mostraba muy mal.

\- Incluso vienes con cruda.

\- Cállate, si no fuera porque te quisiste ir de Grecia, ahorita estaría durmiendo.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron por mí?

\- La diosa Metis nos dijo que te sentías mal por haber visto a Saori y a las Saintias desnudas y que posiblemente necesitases tiempo así que pensabas irte de aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – Seiya miró a Metis quien se encontraba detrás de los Dorados, esta solo le guiñó el ojo – P-Perdón por eso.

_¡Te amo Metis! ¡Estoy salvado! _fue el pensamiento de Seiya, sabía que no estaba muerto, aún.

\- ¡Seiya! – se escuchó el grito de Saori llegando rápidamente donde se encontraba su amado caballero y lo abrazó muy fuerte - ¡No quiero que te vayas!

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Shoko se había hecho la fuerte hasta ese momento, quien también rompió en llanto como Saori.

\- ¡Nosotras tampoco! – todas las Saintias, incluyendo Kyoko se le abalanzaron a Pegaso.

\- Chicas… me asfixian – dijo Seiya quien trataba de respirar de entre tanto pecho que le caía.

\- Muy bien – se escuchó la voz de varios dioses ahí presentes.

\- Los dioses… del Olimpo – dijo Seiya impresionado por ver a los dioses más poderosos.

\- ¿Así que tu eres Seiya de Pegaso? – preguntó una mujer con voz algo imponente.

\- S-Sí, soy yo.

\- Soy Hera, esposa de Zeus y podemos decirlo así, soy su hermana.

\- M-Mucho gusto señora Hera.

\- Aquí está el resto de los dioses del Olimpo – dijo señalando a varias personas.

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Te los presentaré – dijo la esposa de Zeus – ellos son Ricardo Milos, Chuck Norris, Shaggy, ellos son los más fuertes junto con Zeus.

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron los tres.

\- Luego tenemos a Ángel Rivera…

\- Pueden decirme Dross si quieren.

\- Bien, continuando… ellos son Germán Garmendia, Sailor Moon, Pascu y Rodri

\- Hola – saludaron los mencionados.

\- Son igual de fuertes que los otros tres, solo que estos son más talentosos.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Y también están los hermanos, Sora y Shiro.

\- Un gusto – mencionaron ambos hermanos.

\- Y, por último, pero no menos importante, yo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Hades y Poseidón? – preguntó Seiya.

\- No quisieron estar en el Olimpo, dijeron que la señal del Wifi es muy mala.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Pero quiero saber… ¿Por qué vinieron?

\- Un pajarito nos contó que Athena, por primera vez en toda la historia, se ha enamorado de un humano.

\- Y Zeus siendo tan protector con Athena, se encabronó cuando se enteró de eso y nos mandó a llamar a todos – dijo Hera.

\- ¿Es por eso que me quiso atacar?

\- Sí, te lo digo Seiya, es muy celoso.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito?! – se escuchó una voz proveniente de los cielos y varios rayos caían en las calles.

\- Otra vez haciendo escandalo – dijo Hera ya cansada de las estupideces de su marido.

\- ¡Díganme donde está ese maldito que quiere quitarme a mi hija!

\- ¡Aquí está! – fue el grito de los Dorados quienes llamaron al dios del rayo.

\- Hijos de puta – fue lo que alcanzó a decir Seiya.

\- ¡Te encontré Seiya de Pegaso!

\- ¡ALTO! – fue el grito de Saori el que se encargó de detener a Zeus.

\- Hija.

\- Padre, esto es demasiado.

\- P-Pero hija, no quiero que nadie te dañe.

\- Seiya no es de esos que lastimaría a alguien injustamente, él es diferente.

\- Tiene razón – dijo Shoko poniéndose al lado de Saori – Seiya-san es un caballero justo y noble que lucha por la justicia.

\- Él no va para el mal, él lucha por la justicia – dijo Mii.

\- Seiya-san siempre vela por el bienestar de los demás – dijo Xiaoling.

\- Le importa más la vida de los demás que la suya propia – opinó Katya - ¡eso es ser un verdadero hombre!

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Erda – alguien así es más hombre que cualquier dios.

\- Eso es lo que nos gusta de él – dijo Kyoko.

\- Chicas – el rostro de Pegaso estaba sonrojado y su corazón latió más rápido que nunca.

\- Y si me permites añadir algo Zeus – habló Metis – él la tiene más grande que tú.

\- … - el dios del rayo quedó sin palabras y solo escuchó la risa de los demás dioses y de su propia esposa.

\- Eso sí tuvo que doler – comentaron algunos Dorados.

\- Muy bien – dijo Zeus – le daré una oportunidad a Pegaso.

\- ¿Y qué será?

\- Sencillo – dijo Zeus con una sonrisa que asustó a Seiya – combate.

\- ¿Combate?

\- Sí, este es el trato. Seiya de Pegaso luchará contra mí en una batalla uno contra uno. Si me logras derrotar, aceptaré que te quedes con Athena… pero si pierdes, te condenaré a 1000 años de sudomisación por un oso polar silvestre.

\- No mames.

\- ¿Qué dices Seiya de Pegaso? ¿Aceptas mi apuesta?

\- Y-Yo… - Seiya sabía que la probabilidad de ganarle a Zeus en combate era más pequeña que la honestidad del Presidente, pero al ver los rostros de Saori y las Saintias le dio valor para poder enfrentar al dios – acepto Zeus.

\- Vaya – Zeus quedó algo impresionado por la respuesta, pensó que Seiya se le acobardaría.

\- ¿Dónde pelearemos?

\- … - Zeus no respondió, solo chasqueó los dedos y se dirigieron a un campo de batalla que se encontraba en la cima del Olimpo.

El lugar parecía el mismo lugar en el que Seiya combatió por la Armadura de Pegaso, solo que este estaba cubierto de nubes y se veía más grande.

\- ¿Aquí combatiremos? – dijo Seiya impresionado por el aspecto de aquel lugar.

\- Sí – dijo imponente Zeus.

\- Narrador, preparase – dijo Chuck Norris a una cabina que estaba en el lugar.

\- Muy buenas amigos, bienvenidos a este hermoso día en el que se va a desatar una gran batalla, soy Saga de Géminis.

\- Y yo soy Kanon de Géminis.

\- Y el día de hoy les traemos la gran batalla decisiva por el amor de Athena, entre Seiya de Pegaso y el dios Olímpico Zeus.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos 2 como narradores?

\- Ni idea, debe ser que miran mucho ESPN.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – gritaron ambos gemelos – el combate comenzará.

\- Estas son reglas – anunció el dios Sora de No Game No Life – el combate finalizará cuando uno de los dos este incapacitado para continuar. No se permite el uso de armas, solo técnicas que requieran cosmos. Y dense duro que eso es lo importante.

\- Hermano.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Shiro?

\- Que se maten.

\- Es cierto. Está prohibido matar a su oponente.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamaron Seiya y Zeus.

\- Y sin más – sonó una campana de box - ¡Que inicie el duelo!

\- ¡Vamos Seiya! – animaba Saori y las demás, querían que su Pegaso saliera victorioso.

\- Aquí voy – dijo Pegaso para luego atacar - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El ataque dio directamente en Zeus, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¿No funcionó? – se dijo Seiya para sí mismo - ¡veamos qué te parece esto! ¡Cometa Pegaso!

El ataque volvió a dar en el dios de dioses, sin ningún resultado.

\- ¿Eso es todo Pegaso? – dijo Zeus.

\- P-Pero… ¿Por qué? – exclamó Seiya – se supone que con varios de estos ataques logré lastimar a Hades y Poseidón.

\- Tu lo has dicho Pegaso – dijo el dios – afectó a mis hermanos, más no me afectará a mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No por algo soy el rey de dioses, un simple mortal como tu jamás podrá dañarme.

\- N-No – exclamaron algunas de las Saintias anonadadas.

\- Sabía que Padre era poderoso, pero no me imaginé que tanto – dijo Saori.

\- Para que veas un poco de mi poder, te daré la misma técnica que tu maestro Aioros.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó el Caballero de Sagitario no pudiendo creer lo que el dios decía.

\- Aioros de Sagitario usa la técnica del Rayo Atómico, pero él usa la forma base.

\- No puede ser.

\- Esta es la verdadera forma del… - Zeus se puso en pose - … ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

Millones de rayos salieron disparados hacia Pegaso quien no notó cuando hicieron impacto en su cuerpo, increíblemente eran miles de veces más poderosos que los de Aioros.

Seiya cayó desplomado al piso casi inconsciente. La gravedad del ataque fue de proporciones cósmicas.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó Saori - ¡Seiya levántate!

\- De pie Seiya-san – hablaba Shoko - ¡no te rindas aun!

\- ¡Vamos Seiya! – gritó Aioros - ¡eres el Caballero que no se rinde!

\- ¡Levántate Seiya-san! – Kyoko gritaba - ¡no debes perder!

\- ¡Pelea Seiya-san! – las demás Saintias gritaron al unísono.

Seiya escuchaba las voces de sus amigos y amigas. No quería darse por vencido, aun no. Si Zeus triunfaba, perdería a Saori y a las demás para siempre. Un cosmos en su interior comenzó a inundarse, sentía la presencia cálida y confortable.

Necesitaba más fuerza, más poder, necesitaba un poder para defender a Saori y a las Saintias.

Quemó su cosmos hasta poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando tocó el cosmos, supo que esa era la respuesta para salir de este embrollo.

\- ¡Al parecer Seiya de Pegaso no puede continuar! – exclamó Sora - ¡el ganador es…!

\- ¡Espera! – ese grito calló al juez quien solo miró al castaño quien se levantaba lentamente – aun… no me he rendido.

\- ¡Seiya / -san! – exclamaron Caballeros y Saintias al ver a su amigo / amado de pie.

\- ¡Que necio eres Pegaso! – exclamó Zeus.

\- He dicho que no me rendiré.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Por mis amadas… no solo Shoko-san y Saori… lo hago también por Erda-san, Xiaoling-san, Mii-san, Katya-san y Kyoko-san.

\- ¡Entonces veremos cómo te va cuando te derrote! – exclamó Zeus poniéndose de nuevo en pose - ¡RAYO ATÓMICO!

En eso momento, Seiya pudo esquivar cada uno de los ataques sin ningún problema.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Zeus quedó impresionado por la forma en que esquivó los ataques Pegaso.

Todos los ahí presentes estaban impresionados, pero lo que llamó la atención fue cuando a Seiya lo envolvió un aura brillante plateada y su cabello oscilaba a color negro y sus ojos cambiaban a un color plata muy brillante.

\- ¡E-E-Esto es…! – dijo Shion muy alterado.

\- Maestro Shion, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Dohko – el mencionado vio a su amigo en el mismo estado - ¿sabes que significa este cosmos?

\- … - Dohko solo se atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Que significa esto maestros? – dijo Shoko.

\- El noveno sentido – exclamaron ambos.

Seiya dio un grito tan fuerte que un cosmos verdaderamente aterrador lo envolvió. El cabello cambió de su típico café a uno negro. Sus ojos cambiaron de café a plateado y su típica sonrisa cambió a un gesto de pura seriedad.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – preguntó Zeus algo asustado.

\- … - Seiya no respondió y solo lanzó sus Meteoros de Pegaso hacia el dios del trueno.

Zeus trató de esquivar los ataques, pero fue interceptado con varios golpes que fueron tan poderosos como para dejarlo incapacitado.

Todos los dioses quedaron completamente en shock al ver como el más poderoso de ellos cayó fácilmente ante Pegaso.

-Z-Zeus ha caído derrotado – anunció Sora – por lo que Seiya de Pegaso es el ganador.

Todo el lugar era un cementerio. Nadie hablaba.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso Maestro Shion? – preguntó Mu al ex Aries.

\- El Ultra Instinto.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	7. Final

**¡Caballeros y Saintias! El final de "Por Pegaso" llegó. **

**Este es el último capítulo de este fic que me hizo muy orgulloso hacerlo y que personas de toda la región hispanohablante lo haya disfrutado.**

**Último respondiendo a reviews:**

_._

_**Wawit E.V. **__Claro que olía a gracias por haber leído este lo agradezco muchísimo._

_**.**_

_**Kmv1296. **__Me alegra que te haya encantado este fic y que hayas entendido todas las referencias. Fuiste la seguidora que me más me motivo para escribir este fic, y me alegra que me hayas seguido todo este tiempo. Por lo tanto, como Patriarca y ex Caballero de Aries, te nombro Patriarca de este fic, Kmv, no, Katherine de Géminis. Disfruta de este último capítulo y pronto subiré un fic Saori x Seiya y un especial de este fic. Saludos a todo Perú desde Honduras._

_._

**Agradezco a todas los que me dejaron sus reviews y los que me siguieron.**

**Sin más, vamos con el final de las desventuras de Pegaso y su harem.**

.

.

.

Todo el mundo permanecía callado, nadie podía creer como era posible que esto habría ocurrido.

Zeus, considerado como el dios más poderoso de Olimpo y el que está por encima de los 12 dioses, había sido derrotado por un mortal. Más precisamente un Caballero de Bronce, el más bajo rango de los Caballeros de Athena.

Los Olímpicos miraban atónitos la escena, y sin siquiera hablar de los Caballeros, Saintias y la propia Athena.

Nadie reaccionaba.

-Maestro – dijo Mu - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Q-Que opinas Dohko? – habló Shion viendo a su amigo.

\- No hay duda Shion… se trata del noveno sentido.

\- ¿N-Noveno Sentido? – dijeron Caballeros y Saintias en unísono.

\- El Ultra Instinto.

Todos los dioses miraron a Shion y Dohko, los cuales se veían igual de sorprendidos.

\- ¡I-Imposible! – gritó Sora – e-el Ultra Instinto…

\- Si me disculpas Sora – dijo Hera – antes de que sigamos en este pleito que parece protesta en Venezuela, debemos atender a Zeus y a Seiya.

Saori apenas reaccionó.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó la peli lila soltando su báculo y dirigiéndose a su amado.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – las Saintias también reaccionaron y corrieron hacia el castaño, el cual yacía aun en el piso inconsciente.

\- ¡Vamos, no se queden ahí! – ordenó Shion a los demás Caballeros Dorados quienes bajaron rápidamente a ayudar al Caballero de Bronce.

Los dioses se dirigieron a ver a Zeus, lo cual no voy a enfocar porque honestamente ese dios me vale tres cuartos de mazorca. Los demás se dirigieron hacia Pegaso.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritaba Saori moviendo a Seiya, el cual no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Por favor! – ahora era Shoko - ¡Despierta!

\- ¡No te rindas Seiya-san! – era Katya - ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Abre los ojos Senpai! – decía Xiaoling - ¡Ábrelos!

\- ¡No te rindas Seiya-san! – decía Mii entre lágrimas.

\- ¡No dejes de luchar! – decía Erda - ¡no nos dejes solas!

Los Dorados solo veían la escena con bastante tristeza. Muchos de ellos solo querían llorar, incluso los narradores de segunda mano, Kanon y Saga.

-Señores – decía Saga por el micrófono – Seiya habrá ganado, pero ahora se encuentra gravemente herido.

\- Gracias por la noticia Capitán Lento – dijo Aioros algo enojado.

\- Cálmate hermano – le decía Aioria.

\- Debemos concentrarnos más en Seiya – dijo Dohko – siento que aún tiene cosmos, pero está muy débil.

\- E-Es cierto – dijeron algunos Dorados al sentir algo de cosmos dentro del Pegaso.

\- ¿Q-Que hacemos? – habló Equuleus.

\- Sencillo – dijo Metis quien no había entrado en todo el momento – solo un dios podrá revivir a Seiya sano y salvo.

\- ¿Un dios?

\- Pero no creas que podrás hacerlo Athena – dijo la madre de la diosa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu cosmos es poderoso, pero solo el cosmos del dios más poderoso podrá revivir el débil cosmos de Seiya.

\- O sea – Saori miró a Zeus quien se recuperaba del golpe.

Con los Olímpicos…

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hera a su hermano / esposo.

\- Sí – dijo el dios sacudiéndose la cara – nunca me habían pegado tan fuerte desde que Poseidón y yo nos emborrachamos y peleamos queriendo imitar a Gokú y Vegeta.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Sora – tuvimos que ir a traerte todo borracho y tu solo gritabas – antes de que siguiera, le tapó los oídos a su hermana Shiro - ¡a la verga me vale verga perro!

\- Ni me lo imagino – dijo Germán – todo el mundo vio ese vídeo.

\- ¡Padre! – se escuchó el grito de una chica.

\- ¿A-Athena? – dijo Zeus al ver a su hija.

\- Por favor Padre… ayuda a Seiya.

\- … - el dios más poderoso miraba a su hija preferida, quien se miraba que la chica iba a llorar.

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Zeus – nunca te había visto tan conectada con un humano. Bueno, a excepción de tu reencarnación pasada, quien si salió con su amigo aquel.

\- Aún lo recuerdo – dijo Norris – Lo bueno fue que nunca consumaron nada, pero ese Tenma se ganó mis respetos.

\- Para mí en lo personal, ese tipo era el puto amo.

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Saori - ¡Por favor, ayuden a Seiya!

\- Está bien – dijo Zeus resignado – después de todo, perdí la apuesta y lo ayudaré.

\- Gracias Padre.

\- Pero luego, deberé hablar con él… urgentemente.

\- A lo que te truje lencha.

Zeus se acercó al Pegaso y le lanzó un rayo de energía mientras los dioses Pascu y Rodri cantaban "Zeus".

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – dijo la Saintia de Equuleus mirando a su amado elevarse.

\- Recuperará su cosmos en 5 segundos y volverá como nuevo.

\- G-Genial.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… - el dios del trueno lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia el Caballero de Bronce - ¡Spoken!

Y como si fuera un milagro, Seiya despertó de un tiro y lanzó un poderoso golpe de Pegaso que fue esquivado por todos, pero…

\- ¡Logramos salir! – gritaba Shun junto a varios Caballeros, a excepción de Hyoga y Shiryu, que se encontraban en la Colina de Yomotsu luego de la pachanga del día anterior.

Pero en eso, son golpeados por los meteoros de Pegaso, el cual Shun es el único que logra esquivarlos a tiempo, pero Ikki y los demás son golpeados y arrojados de nuevo a la Colina de Yomotsu.

\- ¡Que mierda! – gritaron los demás, mientras el portal que conectaba ambas dimensiones desaparecía.

\- ¡Ikki! – gritó Shun al vacío - ¡Con el trabajo que nos costó salir de ese lugar!

\- ¡Seiya / -san! – se escuchó las voces de las Saintias y Saori mientras abrazaban al castaño, el cual para sorpresa de ellas y los demás, correspondía el abrazo.

\- Seiya de Pegaso – se escuchó la imponente voz de Zeus.

\- … - Seiya no contestó y solo se dirigió hacia el dios.

\- Veo que Athena no tiene mal ojo – decía – no creí que un mortal volvería a dominar la técnica del Ultra Instinto.

\- ¿El Ultra Instinto? – preguntó Pegaso.

\- Sí – antes de que Zeus comenzara el relato, fue detenido por Saori.

\- Si me lo permites Padre, ya es suficiente.

\- Pero aún no he explicado que es el Ultra Instinto.

\- Para eso está Dragon Ball Súper – dijo Shoko – ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas.

\- Tienes razón querido – dijo Hera – además tengo que ir a ver One Piece.

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar One Piece! – gritó Aioria.

\- Otro – susurró Sagitario - ¿Qué no te cansas de ver anime?

\- ¿Y tú no te cansas de ver Discovery Kids? – le encaró Leo.

\- ¡¿Todavía miras Discovery Kids?! – los demás Caballeros Dorados se echaron a reír como locos, incluidos algunos de los dioses.

\- Eso da pena – dijo Camus.

\- Por lo menos yo no me la paso viendo Secretos de la Antártida una y otra vez – dijo Aioros.

\- P-Por lo menos es educativo – dijo un sonrojado Camus – tú no tienes edad para seguir viendo eso.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Pegaso – dijo Zeus – necesito hablar contigo en privado.

\- ¿En privado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿N-No me va a violar? – preguntó Seiya con algo de temor.

\- ¿Crees que yo haría algo así? – dijo el dios del trueno.

\- Pues… - Pegaso solo atinó a ver a Pascu y Rodri quienes comenzaron a cantar.

\- Aquí vamos con esta rola que cautivó al mundo, ¿verdad Pascu?

\- Así es Rodri. ¡Échale!

.

_Nace en Creta el Dios el más sensual_

_Es el hijo de un titán,_

_Que se merienda a sus hijos_

_Pero su mamá le logra ocultar._

_Se cría en una cueva_

_Y una cabra le da de mamar_

_Se entrena con la idea,_

_De a Cronos derrotar._

_¡Zeus!_

.

\- ¡Ya entendí! – dijo el dios del rayo – pero en serio, no le haré nada.

\- Más te vale – le dijo su esposa – porque si haces otra de esas, te haré lo mismo que Cronos le hizo a Urano.

\- ¿Me vas a desterrar?

\- No – Hera sacó una guadaña – te voy a cortar los huevos y los voy a poner como adorno de retrovisor de autos cucaracha.

\- Verga – dijo Zeus en un tono asustado.

\- No soy yo, y siento que me van a castrar – dijeron los Dorados agarrándose la parte inferior.

\- Honestamente… - dijo Zeus queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían – mejor hablémoslo aquí de una vez.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Quiero que decidas, Pegaso – dijo el dios.

\- ¿Decida?

\- ¿Quién será tu compañera de vida?

\- … - eso calló por mucho a Pegaso.

\- Mira Pegaso – dijo Zeus – deberás decidir rápido con que mujer pasarás el resto de tus días. Los cuales miro que son pocos ya que se viene la fiebre española.

\- Espera ¿qué?

\- Nada. Volviendo, puedes decidir con quién te casarás.

\- ¿C-Casarme?

\- ¡Hera!

\- ¿Para que soy buena? – dijo la diosa llegando.

\- Pues para cocinar, lavar, planchar, tener sexo….

\- ¡Ya entendí!

\- Bueno, explícale a Pegaso sobre lo del matrimonio.

\- Bien – la diosa carraspeó un poco su garganta e incluso se echó un poco de menta en spray – luego del matrimonio llega la luna de miel, donde por fin, luego de varios meses o años de aguantar las ganas, ¡al fin pueden folla…!

\- No hablo de eso – explicó el dios del rayo – hablo de la chica que deberá elegir.

\- ¡Oh! Mis disculpas.

\- Ya que.

\- Mira, yo, Hera, la diosa del matrimonio y la fertilidad, voy a bendecir con quien te vas a quedar luego de haber vencido a Zeus.

\- ¿Bendecir?

\- Sí, de hecho, ahora es momento de que decidas con quien te quedarás atado el resto de tu puta vida.

\- Por cierto – dijo Zeus - ¿Cuál es lo contrario de unas?

\- ¿Todas? – dijo Pegaso.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Hera – ya que has decidido quedarte con todas, es hora de anunciarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Seiya se sobresaltó al escuchar eso - ¡Espere Diosa Hera!

\- ¡Ningún pero! – dijo Zeus – has decidido quedarte con mi hija y sus protectoras, así que no hay vueltas atrás.

\- ¡Fue porque usted me hizo una pregunta!

\- ¡Me amenazas! – le dijo Zeus dándole un pequeño empujón.

\- N-No es eso.

\- Ahora disfrutarás de lo que yo viví – le dijo el dios - ¡serás un dios y te va a gustar!

\- Quiero morirme – dijo Seiya en un tono melancólico – espero que Hades invada la Tierra pronto.

.

Mientras en el Reino de Hades…

\- ¡Por mi madre que no vuelvo a tomar! – dijo el dios del Inframundo con la apariencia de Shun.

\- Mi señor Hades – dijo Pandora entrando al cuarto de su maestro - ¿deberíamos invadir el Santuario aprovechando que los Caballeros de Athena están débiles?

\- Por ahora no Pandora – dijo el dios del Inframundo – estoy con una tremenda cruda que me durará como 200 años, además nos cortaron el gas por que el pendejo de Hipnos se olvidó de ir a pagarlo al banco. Además, los demás espectros están bien borrachos y esa cruda les durará mucho.

\- ¿E-Está seguro?

\- Completamente – dijo.

\- L-Lo comprendo – dijo la mujer – sin más me retiro.

\- ¡Espera! – le gritó Hades – ven conmigo a mi recamara.

\- ¿A su recamara? – Pandora ya sabía a donde iba esto - ¿Y la señora Perséfone?

\- En esta época del año, ella se va con Deméter.

\- L-Lo comprendo.

\- A la habitación, rápido – dijo el rey del Inframundo – que una buena estocada me calmará la cruda un poco. De ahí, solo hay que esperar a la próxima guerra Santa.

\- Muy bien – dijo la peli morada quien iba con su amo a la recamara de este último.

.

Volviendo…

Hera y Zeus se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás, cosa que alertó a todos.

\- ¡Caballeros, Saintias, Dioses! – anunció Zeus – Seiya de Pegaso ha decidido con quien pasará el resto de sus días.

\- ¿Qué? – las chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso y miraban con nerviosismo al castaño por la decisión tomada.

\- ¿Cuál fue la decisión que tomó Seiya? – preguntó Dohko, quien fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Se los dices tú y o se los dice Pegaso? – dijo el dios del rayo a su esposa.

\- Creo que debería ser yo – dijo la diosa del matrimonio – por lo que miro, Pegaso está demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

\- ¿Y qué decidió Seiya-san? – dijo Shoko en un estado de nerviosismo.

\- Si Seiya no habla es porque quiere que Hera se lo diga – dijo Metis quien había estado callada.

\- Bueno, lo diré – dijo Hera.

\- Por favor, no.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – le dijo Zeus a Pegaso, quien solo bajó la cabeza.

\- Proseguiré – dijo la esposa de Zeus – Seiya de Pegaso, por medio del diálogo justo entre yo, Hera, diosa del matrimonio y Zeus, el más cogedor entre los dioses…

\- ¡Hera!

\- Perdón cariño es la costumbre – dijo Hera disculpándose – retomando… Seiya de Pegaso ha decidido mediante el diálogo, tener que elegir entre Saori Kido, Shoko y Kyoko de Equuleus, Mii de Delfín, Xiaoling de Osa Menor, Katya de la Corona Boreal, Erda de Casiopea y la diosa de la prudencia, Metis.

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Seiya - ¿también Metis?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- N-No… ninguno.

\- ¡Ya déjense de mierdas! – gritaron los Dorados en coro - ¡¿A quien eligió?!

\- A eso voy Caballeros Dorados – dijo Hera – Seiya de Pegaso decidió, no elegir una, sino, a todas.

\- … - todos quedaron mudos, hasta que reaccionaron.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – gritaron los Caballeros ahí presentes mientras se les caía la boca por la noticia.

\- ¿S-Seiya / -san? – las chicas solo voltearon a ver al castaño quien quería morirse en ese momento.

\- _Quiero morirme – _pensaba Seiya – _me encantaría morirme ahora mismo._

\- Dicho y hecho todo – anunció Hera – como Diosa del Matrimonio, formo lazos matrimoniales eternos entre Seiya de Pegaso y sus compañeras de vida. Mediante mi poder como Diosa del Matrimonio, los anuncio a todos como marido y mujeres.

Ahora si el lugar era un maldito calvario. Seiya quedó totalmente blanco por eso. Ahora no estaba en una relación con varias chicas, ahora estaba casado con todas ellas, incluida dos diosas.

\- ¡Bravo! – comenzaron a gritar los Dorados para sorpresa de Seiya - ¡Bravísimo!

\- ¡Cállense bastardos!

\- ¡Seiya! – Saori fue la primera en llegar y abrazar a Pegaso quien aún no se tragaba la noticia.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – llegaron las demás a abrazar a su Pegaso.

\- ¡Seiya! – y, por último, Metis llegó.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? – susurró el castaño.

\- ¡No! – se escuchó el grito de todos.

\- Por cierto – dijo Aioria ganándose la mirada de todos - ¿Qué pasará con mi hermano?

\- ¿Qué onda conmigo? – dijo Sagitario.

\- Diosa Hera, ¿mi hermano con quien se casará? ¿o se quedará con Shura?

\- ¡Aioria! – exclamaron Sagitario y Capricornio.

\- Joven Aioria de Leo – exclamó la diosa – tu hermano, Aioros de Sagitario, y Shura de Capricornio son tan homosexuales como que el mar es azul.

\- ¡Que no somos gays!

\- ¿Se atreven a cuestionar a una diosa? – Hera les lanzó una mirada fulminante, lo que causó que ambos Caballeros Dorados bajaran la cabeza muy asustados.

\- Ya decía yo que Aioros usaba esa flecha para otra cosa – se burló Máscara de Muerte.

\- ¡Ya cállate Angelo! – le reprochó el griego.

\- ¡No soy Angelo, soy Máscara de Muerte!

\- Mira Mario Bros, en vez de estar peleando por tonterías, deberías estar alegre por Seiya y Athena – le dijo Acuario.

\- Mira hielito, tú no te metas al ring sin saber boxear – le reprochó el italiano.

\- Lo dice el tipo que está más feo que Laura Bozzo sin maquillaje.

\- ¡Jesucristo! – gritaron todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¡Quedarás muy bien en la entrada de mi casa, Camus! – le dijo Cáncer a Acuario.

\- Y tu quedarás muy bien como adorno de navidad en mi casa.

\- Y ustedes – se impuso una tercera voz.

\- ¡Tú te callas! – le gritaron ambos Dorados sin saber a quién fue.

\- ¿Le gritan a un dios? – dijo Zeus quien miraba a los dos Caballeros – Creo que merecen un castigo.

\- ¡S-Se lo rogamos! – Cáncer y Acuario se arrodillaron ante él - ¡Le pedimos perdón!

\- Athena – el dios del rayo se dirigió a su hija - ¿me permites cogerme a tus Caballeros?

\- Claro – dijo Athena con simplicidad ya que estaba ocupada abrazando a Seiya – no veo el problema.

\- ¡Athena! – reclamaron ambos, pero solo se ganaron la mirada lujuriosa de Zeus.

\- Amada Hera – dijo el dios dirigiéndose hacia su esposa - ¿me permites acostarme con estos dos?

\- No veo el problema – dijo Hera para el terror de Camus y Máscara – después de todo, tantas conquistas que has hecho me han hecho acostumbrarme.

\- ¡Por favor no!

\- Te contaré algo Acuario – dijo Zeus – tú me recuerdas a Ganimedes, de hecho, él fue el único amante masculino que tuve y de él se originó la constelación de Acuario. Por lo cual, estamos conectados.

\- Me lleva – susurró muy asustado el francés.

\- Y Hera mandó al Cangrejo Gigante Carcinos a matar a Heracles que fue uno de mis hijos. Así que también estamos conectados.

\- Puta – susurró el italiano.

\- Vamos – dijo Zeus llevándose a ambos Dorados quienes suplicaban por su vida, o, mejor dicho, por sus traseros.

\- Pobres Camus y Máscara de Muerte – se lamentó Mu viendo a sus camaradas siendo llevados por Zeus.

\- Al menos podrán sacar algo de eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sus futuras generaciones tendrán la bendición de Zeus – dijo Saga quien se echó a reír junto a los demás Dorados.

.

.

.

De regreso en la Tierra…

Mansión Kido…

\- ¡Este será su hogar a partir de ahora! – anunció Saori a sus Saintias y a Seiya.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la señora Metis? – dijo Kyoko.

\- Mi madre tuvo que volver al Olimpo, pero vendrá de vez en cuando – explicó Athena – después de todo, ella también está casada con Seiya.

\- No puedo creer que todas estemos casadas con Seiya-san – dijo Shoko muy feliz.

\- Y que lo digas Shoko-san – dijo Katya – ya quiero que vaya a ver a mi familia.

\- Estamos iguales Katya – dijo Mii – mi familia no podrá creerlo.

\- Yo solo quiero vivir feliz con Seiya-san y ustedes – dijo Xiao.

\- Creo que la vida será muy diferente a partir de ahora – dijo Casiopea – pero esto será muy interesante.

\- Por cierto – dijo Kyoko - ¿Dónde está Seiya-san?

Las chicas buscaron a su "esposo" quien se veía que estaba tratando de escapar.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Seiya se asustó al escuchar las voces de sus "esposas".

\- S-Solo iba a tomar un poco de aire.

\- A mí no me engañas – dijo Equuleus - ¿Quién sale a tomar "aire fresco" por la ventana?

\- P-Pues…

\- Ni lo sueñes – las demás se pusieron ropa negra de domadora y sacaron látigos - ¡habrá que amaestrar a este caballo!

\- No, ni merga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ni verga chicas! – y dicho esto, salió despavorido mientras las demás lo perseguían.

En eso la imagen se congela mostrando a Seiya corriendo por su vida mientras "sus esposas" lo persiguen.

.

Pero antes de terminar... ¿Qué pasó con todo el elenco? Esto se mostrará como los créditos finales de la película de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco. Pero con música de Pegasus Fantasy de fondo.

.

_¡Saint Seiya!_

.

Mu y Shion de Aries abrieron su propio taller de reparación de armaduras. Su negocio es un total éxito. Kiki, su aprendiz, los ayuda en el negocio, aunque normalmente, la caga.

.

_¡Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal!_

.

Aldebarán de Tauro se convirtió en guardaespaldas de Saori ya que Tatsumi se tomó unas largas vacaciones todo pagado a Islas de la Bahía en Honduras, curiosamente con el mismo boleto que poseía Seiya. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

.

_¡Y si tú, quieres ser, un guerrero! ¡Vencerás!_

_._

Saga y Kanon de Géminis fueron contratados por la cadena ESPN Grecia como comentaristas deportivos.

.

_¡Con todo el poder, llegarás hasta el final!_

.

Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer no se pudo sentar y caminar bien por varios meses. Ahora es encargado musical del grupo Gorillaz y salió embarazado de Zeus.

.

_¡Si los sueños se van, el cosmos te guiará!_

.

Aioria de Leo se casó con Lyfia y con Marín por órdenes de Hera. Ahora es un mandilón que es mandado por sus esposas, mientras su hermano y compañeros se burlan de él.

.

_¡Pegasus Fantasy! ¡Luz de libertad!_

.

Shaka de Virgo meditó tanto que alcanzó un estado supremo de divinidad. Ahora está en coma en el Hospital General de Grecia y posiblemente muera.

.

_¡Porque son tus poderes como el corazón! ¡Nadie te dañará!_

.

Dohko de Libra soportó que su aprendiz Shiryu se casara con su hija Sunrei. Aunque ambos varones son mandados por la chica, lo cual no ha cambiado nada desde entonces.

.

_¡Saint Seiya! ¡Jóvenes Guerreros!_

.

Milo de Escorpio con su aguja escarlata ganó fama y ahora es un excelente manicurista y pedicurista con mucha fama mundial.

.

_¡Saint Seiya! ¡Siempre lucharán!_

.

Aioros de Sagitario y Shura de Capricornio lucharon para hacer que todo el mundo no pensase que ellos eran homosexuales. Al día de hoy, todo el mundo piensa que son pareja. Aioros se metió en problemas con Hilda quien estaba enamorada de él, pero al enterarse de su "homosexualidad", lo dejó. Shura no puede ligar con ninguna chica ya que todas lo rechazan por gay.

.

_¡Saint Seiya!_

.

Camus de Acuario tuvo el mismo problema que Máscara de Muerte y tampoco pudo sentarse o caminar bien por unos meses. Ahora es dueño de una exportadora de hielo a nivel mundial, muy famosa. Hyoga lo ayuda a crear el hielo. Aunque el Dorado no sabía que también había sido preñado por Zeus.

.

_¡Unidos por su fuerza!_

.

Afrodita de Piscis fue contratado por una agencia de modelaje. Ahora es la imagen mundial de la belleza y miles de mujeres quieren con él.

.

_¡Saint Seiya! ¡Y Pegasus!_

.

Metis vuelve de vez en cuando a la Tierra para estar con su esposo. Entre todas violan a Pegaso.

.

_¡Hasta el final!_

.

Y los demás Caballeros de Bronce…

\- ¡¿Cuándo nos van a sacar de Yomotsu?! – gritó Ikki al vacío ya que llevaban varios meses encerrados ahí.

\- Creo que aquí dejé mi celular – dijo Máscara de Muerte apareciendo de la nada en el lugar.

\- ¡Por fin vinieron a rescatarnos!

\- Creo que no está aquí – en eso, el Caballero de Cáncer desapareció para asombro de los ahí presentes.

Jabu, por primera vez, se enfureció tanto que comenzó a maldecir en cuanto podía.

¿Y saldrán de Yomotsu?

Quién sabe. Pero eso, es otra historia.

De repente, toda la imagen aparece en un televisor y se saca un DVD del reproductor.

Yo, Ninja Britten 11, miro el DVD que tiene el título "Por Pegaso".

\- ¡Que buen show!

.

.

_¡Y este es el final de esta historia! Tal vez fue algo apresurada, pero se me ocurrió darle un final harem para que nadie quedara descontento si elegía a una._

_Solo decir que próximamente subiré un especial de esta historia en el que se verá a Seiya saliendo con cada una de sus respectivas novias._

_Y también dejaré una historia Tenma x Sasha en mi muro y próximamente subiré un Seiya x Saori, exclusivo._

_Mil gracias a todos los que me siguieron. Los favs, los follows y los reviews tan hermosos que me dejaron y que me motivaron a escribir este fic._

_Los amo, chicos…_

_¡Bendición de Athena sobre todos ustedes!_

_Bye._


	8. Especial 1

**¡Hey! ¿Se acuerdan de este fic y de mí? Por el amor de Athena, espero que sí.**

**Este es el primer especial del fic que me hizo debutar como autor.**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguieron.**

**Sin más, las aventuras del burro alado, alias Seiya, van en continuación.**

**ADVERTENCIA.**** Lenguaje fuerte, no apto para todos. Recomiendo discreción.**

.

.

\- ¡Seiya! – se escucharon varios gritos dentro de la Mansión de la Familia Kido.

\- Seiya-san, ¿Dónde te has metido? – dijo una chica de cabello rosa.

\- ¡Senpai, sal de ahí inmediatamente! – ahora era una de cabello marrón y con un vestido de estilo chino.

\- ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés! – gritó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y con una pañoleta roja en el cuello.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Seiya-san? - preguntaron dos chicas de cabello rubio, una más pálida que la otra.

\- No lo hallé – dijo una chica de cabello morado.

\- Madre tal vez sepa, pero lástima que está en el Olimpo – dijo una chica de cabello lila.

\- Shoko, ¿Cómo se te pudo haber perdido?

\- No es mi culpa hermana, necesitaba vaciar lo que mi cuerpo tira.

\- Shoko-san, eso es…

\- Podrías decir que simplemente tenías que ir a cagar.

\- ¡Xiao! – regañó Mii.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¿Dónde estará Seiya? – preguntó Saori.

\- No creo que esté muy lejos – dijo Katya – ni que se hubiese ido a Siberia.

.

Mientras que en un avión…

_Estamos próximos a llegar a Siberia, por favor, abrochar bien sus cinturones._

\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó con alegría un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y cara de idiota – Que bueno que llegaré a Siberia.

\- Te veo muy emocionado amigo – dijo el hombre que iba a su lado.

\- Podemos decir que me libré de una carga pesada, por ahora.

\- ¿Tan mal te va en la vida?

\- Ni se lo imagina.

\- Bueno, lo que sea que te haya pasado ya terminará, y dime ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí a Siberia?

\- Vine a ver a un amigo, me mandó a llamar y me dijo que ocupaba algo muy importante.

\- Ya veo.

\- Ojalá que no sea otra de sus pendejadas.

Adelantando mucho el vídeo, Seiya llega al hogar de Hyoga donde se escuchaban varios gritos. Al entrar…

\- ¡Hyoga, ya llegué!

\- Hola Seiya, estoy en la sala.

\- Llegué lo más pronto posible, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Estoy en un torneo de FIFA – dijo el rubio a lo que Seiya lo miró de forma extraña, más por el hecho de que la sala estaba hecha… un asco.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no limpias?

\- No importa.

\- ¿Me podrías decir que está pasando?

Hyoga le contó todo lo que pasó, en definidas razones…

\- … entonces solo tengo que ganar este partido y soy campeón de la copa Online.

\- ¡Déjame ver si entendí! – dijo Seiya – estuviste toda una semana, gastando corriente…

\- Sí.

\- Y gritando a cada rato ¡Me cago en FIFA!, solo para ganar una copa imaginaria en un torneo que no existe y que gasté 1200 dólares para venir a aquí a ver esto.

\- En primera, eres idiota porque podemos venir saltando hasta Siberia y no gastamos dinero.

\- Ahí si te doy la razón.

\- Y en segunda, no es solo una copa imaginaria. Es prestigio, llenarse de prestigio, saber que soy mejor que todas esas bolas de pus y entrenar todos los días para ser el mejor… tengo que ser siempre el mejor.

\- Mejor que nadie más.

\- Atraparlos mi prueba es.

\- Tengo que ir de aquí a allá.

\- ¿Ves? Entonces solo tengo… ¡Me metió un gol este hijo de puta! ¡Me cago en FIFA! – gritó el rubio bastante enojado.

\- FIFA no tiene la culpa de que seas una mierda – le dijo Seiya mirando a su amigo.

\- No importa, voy ganando 3-1 y solo quedan 10 minutos y por fin… ¡Voy a ser campeón! – dijo Hyoga con determinación.

\- ¡Hyoga! – se escuchó una voz desde la segunda planta de la casa del rubio – Hyoga, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… ¡no hay papel en el baño!

\- Olvidé ir a comprar ayer.

\- ¿Quién habló Hyoga? – preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Busca una toalla, debe haber!

\- ¿Cuál toalla Hyoga? Aquí no hay nada.

\- ¿Ese es Shun?

\- Sí, busca por ahí Shun, debe haber.

\- Estoy embarrado del 2 Hyoga.

\- ¿Qué hace Shun aquí? ¿Tú lo invitaste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No te preocupes, me está ayudando con el aseo de mi casa, está así ahora por que quiso comerse un helado de limón.

\- Shun sabe que no tolera los cítricos.

\- Me metió otro gol este hijo de la gran puta – susurró el rubio mirando a la tele.

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- No te preocupes, después de todo me ayuda a muchas cosas, cocinar, cuidar a mi maestro.

\- El maestro Cristal murió hace 5 años.

\- Bueno, al menos… - en eso miró la pantalla y exclamó con un lenguaje moderado - ¡Cabrón pasa la pelota, estoy apretando el botón! Defensa más la pija. ¡Marquen pendejos! ¡Marquen! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Sí, sí… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiébrenseles hijos de puta!

En eso se escuchó el sonido del juego diciendo que había marcado gol el equipo contrario.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mierda FIFA culero! ¿Por qué no corren pendejos? ¡Me cago en todos ustedes!

\- Cálmate Hyoga, es solo un juego y tampoco deberías hablar con ese lenguaje…

\- ¡No es solo un juego, es la puta final de la copa Online! ¿Qué no entiendes? – dijo el rubio tratando de calmarse – está bien, vamos empatados, queda 1 minuto, todavía se puede, todavía se puede, todavía se puede…

En eso se anunció otro gol del equipo contrario marcando el 4-3 en contra de Hyoga.

\- ¿H-Hyoga? – dijo Seiya sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Cabezas de pija! ¡Juego de mierda! ¡Todo está hecho para que pierda! ¡Me cago en FIFA! ¡Me cago en la Play! ¡Me cago en vos! – dijo señalando a Seiya - ¡Me cago en ti lector! – dijo señalando al frente - ¡Me cago en Shun!

\- ¿Qué? – gritó el peli verde desde el baño.

\- ¡Me cago en este maldito control que no sirve ni pija! – en eso, tiró el control de la Play al suelo, haciendo que se quebrara.

Hyoga inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza tratando de calmarse, mientras Seiya solo miraba a su amigo.

\- ¿Ya te calmaste?

\- … -

\- Ese es el cuarto control que rompes.

\- No me importa.

\- No te compraré otro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes un problema Hyoga, te dejas llevar por un juego y terminas perdiendo la cabeza, enojándote en lugar de divertirte. Deberías dejarlo por un tiempo para no estar así, porque me preocupas y necesitas ayuda y como tu amigo, mi deber es ayudarte – esto último se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- No, muérete – dijo tomando el control de la televisión y poniendo ESPN.

\- Basura.

En eso, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y la casa de Hyoga no fue la excepción, cosa que alertó a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡Un temblor! – gritó Hyoga.

\- No me jodas, ¿en serio?

\- O tal vez tu mamá se cayó.

Volvieron a escuchar un golpe de una caída.

\- ¡No puede ser! Me mojé mis nalgas con el agua del retrete – gritó Shun desde el baño.

\- ¿Oíste eso?

\- Sí, se salpicó con sus propios miados, que bruto es Shun.

\- Eso no Hyoga, creo que alguien está afuera.

Ambos Caballeros de Bronce salieron de la casa de Hyoga y miraron para todos lados a ver si veían algo extraño.

\- ¿Ves algo? – preguntó Hyoga.

\- Sí, nieve.

\- ¡Se serio Seiya!

En eso, el castaño volteó para atrás y solo quedó estático.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sei…? – Hyoga también quedó frio al ver a donde su compañero miraba.

Ambos Caballeros miraban una gran ave, y cuando digo gran ave, es que era un ave de unos 3 metros de altura.

-Hola – dijo el ave a los dos Caballeros.

\- Que pija de zopilote – exclamó Seiya.

\- Jeje, no soy un zopilote.

\- ¿Un zanate?

\- No.

\- ¿Una urraca?

\- No.

\- ¿Condorito?

\- No.

\- ¿Un pollo?

\- No.

\- ¿La mascota del Motagua?

\- No.

\- ¿La del América de México?

\- No.

\- ¿Un digimon?

\- No.

\- ¿Un Pokémon?

\- No.

\- ¿David Faitelson?

\- No.

\- ¿Lionel Messi?

\- No.

\- ¿El pollito pio?

\- No.

\- ¿Thalía?

\- No, no.

\- ¿Gokú?

\- No.

\- ¿Un pato?

\- No.

\- ¿Bob Esponja?

\- No.

\- ¿Ricardo Arjona?

\- No.

\- ¿Mi consciencia?

\- ¡No!

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¿Popeye?

\- Dios – susurró el ave cansado de las estupideces de Pegaso – soy un mochuelo, la representativa ave que da la imagen a la diosa Athena.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Pegaso - ¿y eres de raza o aguacatero?

\- … - el ave quedó viendo a Hyoga - ¿y este que se droga o se mete algo al cuerpo?

\- Tiene retraso mental.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Viste Hyoga? Tiene un sombrerito en la cabeza.

\- Bueno – dijo el ave – me presento, mi nombre es Cándido, Cándido Panchamé, mucho gusto, miren, ando un poco de prisa y…

\- Hola Cándido, yo soy Seiya de Pegaso y este es Gokú versión Netflix.

\- Oye.

\- Jeje, son bromas, él es Hyoga de Cisne – en eso susurra – y se la come toda.

\- Amigos, me encantaría platicar y todo, pero en realidad venía a buscar a Seiya de Pegaso porque tenía un mensaje de parte de la diosa Athena. En el camino me anduvo siguiendo un tipo con un traje de pájaro, tenía el cabello azul y en la cabeza tenía un tipo de tiara que llevaban varias cosas que parecían uñas de guitarra, estoy muy asustado y tal vez me…

\- ¡Te atrapé esponja! – se escuchó el grito proveniente del cielo y como un ave envuelta en fuego llegó al lugar.

\- ¡Me encontró! – gritó el ave corriendo por todos lados mientras que el "ave de fuego" lo quemaba por todos lados.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamaron Hyoga y Seiya mirando tal espectáculo.

\- ¡No se queden mirando! ¡Ayúdenme! ¿Qué onda con este tipo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – gritaba el ave antes de caer muerta por causas de las quemaduras del "ave de fuego".

Antes de que se fuera, ambos Caballeros miraron el causante de la muerte de esa ave.

\- ¿Ikki?

\- El mismo – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ambos Caballeros solo miraban el cadáver de aquella ave que según lo que había dicho, representaba a Athena.

\- ¿E-Está… está muerto?

\- No sé, yo iré donde el maestro Cristal a que me preste un nuevo control de Play.

\- Pero el maestro Cristal ya está muerto Hyoga.

\- … -

\- Te importa un carajo ¿cierto?

En eso, un viento helado envolvió al rubio y desapareció del lugar.

-Maldito pato – maldijo el castaño - ¡Shun!

\- ¿Qué pasó? – gritó el peli verde desde el baño.

\- Shun. ayúdame a llevar a este pájaro de 4 metros, hay que llevarlo donde Saori.

\- Espérame Seiya, que aún estoy haciendo del 2.

\- ¡Fuck Shun!

.

.

_Esto ha sido corto, pero por lo menos ha sido algo._

_Creo que continuaré subiendo más especial y para cerca del 24 de diciembre subiré el especial de navidad de "Por Pegaso" en el que Seiya… la cagará más de la cuenta._

_Sin más, yo me despido._


End file.
